Just Let Me Burn
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: Not the best place to find something so pure but Bakura did. And now he has to keep him out of his enimies grasp.  AU sorta. TENDERSHIPPING. M eventualy for smut... :3
1. To sing when you hurt

**Of course i don't own YuGiOh, shame. **

Just Let Me Burn

Sing when you hurt~

"And you think this boy will give us an advantage against him?" The white haired teen asked. He stared sceptically at his partner in crime.

The other nodded, "yes, well wether or not he is useful, they have been searching high and low for him." The other boy growled theatenly at him, "listen, if he is special in any way, we can't take that risk, just get him!"

The white haired boy scowled, looking at the photograph in his hand. "And you have found him, you say?"

"Yes, Bakura, that is what I said."

Bakura grunted before nodding, "fine, but this turns out to be a whole wad of shit, it's your neck on the line, Malik." He turned sharply and sauntered out of the room with a bang of the door.

Malik just smiled even after Bakura was long gone.

"Idiot Malik, sending me, ME, of all people, to fetch a _boy _from a place like this," Bakura complained to himself as he stood before a door that opened to a stair leading to a large basement. "Hmph."

He knocked rather loudly three times before crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Door was placed in the middle of a trash filled alley, as they always were, there was a click of the lock and a ratty looking man peeked out to inspect the taller teen.

He was rather old and did have the some what features of a rat, squinty and prying. "Boy, what do you think you're doing here? Hmmm?"

"You were supposed to be expecting me," Bakura spat out aggravated. "The Ishtar sent me."

The little mans beady eyes flashed brightly, "Oh the man with money, for the other. Yes I have been waiting… are you his…" he paused to fish out the right word. "Servant? Perhaps?"

Bakura explode with laughter, "Like HELL I am!" He looked fiercely at the rat. "His hand maybe, if I feel generous."

"I see," said the rat, keeping an eye on Bakura. "Well boy, what are you looking for on this fine Slave Market? Hmmm"

"A Boy," the teen stated.

"Oh? Not a girl for you?" the rat sneered.

Bakura glared daggers at him, "No not a girl, and definitely not for me."

"Hmmm, okay don't get to worked up, it was just a question," the rat rose his arms in defence. "Anything in particular?"

"Yes," Bakura said. "A boy with white hair, around my age."

"Hmmm, we may have some like that," the man thought, he tapped him chin. "Yes if so come this way." The rat turned and walked down a poorly lit corridor, past many locked doors on either side. The place looked like some thing out of a medieval movie, mouldy floor and cobwebbed ceiling, sick.

He came to a stop, pulling out a set of keys, flipping through then before nodding and placing one in the lock. "This room is full of boys around your age, if you find one, just call I'll be standing right here. Hmmm" the rat gestured for Bakura to enter the room.

Bakura nodded and stepped in side, scanning the room that was lit even more poorly than the hallway. Inside was a large hall of cages filled with boys stark naked. Some had sheets or rags to cover themselves and others were not so lucky, having to be seated in the dirt of the cage floor. Bakura scrunched his nose in disgust.

'_You think they would be better taken care of_,' he pitied them. Some stared at him with hesitation, others lay disregarding him and some cowered in the corner of their cage. _Nope not that one… or him… or him… ah._

He stopped dead in his tracks, narrow his eyes at the cage at the end of the room, there sat a boy, sheet spread across his lap and staring at his hands, with long white hair fanning down his back and a pale complexion like the moon. He wandered over to the boy slowly, his head tilted in awe.

This boy was beautiful; everything about him was pure and almost glowed with light. He kneeled down in from of the cage containing the beauty, and waited for him to move. The smaller white teen flinched on the approach and bit by bit lifted his eyes to meet Bakuras. They where a splendid chocolate brown that meet the dried blood eyes.

Bakura gazed at the boy in marvel. He was gorgeous, his eyes didn't just look at him they saw through him, searching every corned in his mind, eyes that saw everything.

"Boy, what is your name?" Bakura asked.

The boy opened his mouth uncertainly before saying. "It's…it is curtesy that you give your name first before asking another…um, don't you t-think?" the boy spoke, his voice so smooth and feminine, with the slight hint of a British accent.

Bakuras eye twitched, no one had ever… well, when he asked others their name they gave him their name, when he asked for their valuables they shrieked and gave him them. But this boy…

"My name is Bakura touzokuou," he ground out. "And what is your name?"

"Ryou Bakura," the boy answered with a small smile. "Are you going to buy me?"

Bakura nodded, straightening up. "OI!" he shouted at the door at the other side of the hall. The little man appeared instantly and scuttled down to them.

"Boy, did you fine the one you want?" the man asked.

"Yes, this one," he said pointing at the boy named Ryou. The rat pulled out his keys and unlocked the cage door. He bent in and attached a… leash to the boy. Bakura hadn't noticed it before but there was a white collar with a gold ring on it, around the boy's neck.

Ryou gathered the sheets around his waist and walked out of the cage, standing to his full hight he was a couple of inches shorter than Bakura.

Silently they walked back to the entrance, stopping to exchange money and what not.

"It's a fine one you picked," the rat stated. Receiving the money handed over by Bakura.

Bakura grunted. An idea popped in his head, "say, are there anymore people that work here?"

"Yes," the rat answered wryly. "The shift will be changing in an hour and the boss always comes in the afternoons."

Bakura nodded, pulling a gun from his back pocket. Pointing the barrel at the little man, he grinned maniacally, "Send him my regards."

The rat shrieked before silenced by the bang of the gun.

Bakura grabbed Ryous hand and pulled him up the stairs and out the door.

"What was the point of doing that?" Ryou whispered, his voice trembling.

"Don't know," Bakura said. Running down the alley, he stopped next to a mini skip and pushed Ryou against the wall. "Give me the sheet."

Ryous eyes widened in shock, "What?"  
>"Give me the sheet you're wearing," he demanded. Grabbing a fist full of it and tugged.<p>

"No!" Ryou yelped. "No No No!" Tearing the sheet out of Bakuras grasp.

Bakura hissed angrily and pushed Ryou harder into the wall. "Listen boy, I know what I'm doing, and if god forbid you're thinking I'm going to rape you, than you are severely wrong!" He growled and ripped the sheet off of Ryou, and turned stepping away. "Stay here, I will only be a minute. And if you do try to run, I will kill you."

Bakura stride away. Ryou watched before sliding down the wall and curled into a ball. He wondered what he had done to deserve this, why the gods had handed him to this man… this boy like a demon. Why couldn't he have a normal life and not sold by his father to pay bills?

Ryou flinched hearing footsteps approaching, he whimpered and curled in on himself more.

There was a clear of the throat and heavy material placed on his shoulders. Ryou looked up at the white haired teen staring down at him.

"There see, no raping. What I just did was nowhere near that," Bakura said.

Ryou looked at the material on his shoulders, it was a large brown jacket that looked old but would reach past his knees. He looked up at Bakura again, "Where did you get this?" thinking Bakura had killed some else, but there wasn't any blood.

"I swapped the sheet for the jacket with a homeless down the alley. He was happy, his name was Dave," Bakura rambled looking away. Ryou stood up and swang the jacket on, buttoning up the front.

Bakura seized Ryous hand again and started to walk. Ryou looked over the other white haired teen; Bakura was tall and lean, thin like Ryou but had muscles, not butch like a body builder, no more something lean like a cat. His hair was messed to the extreme that it stuck out everywhere and his canines were rather prolonged.

"Where are you taking me?" Ryou asked curious.

"My apartment and then tomorrow to headquarters, like Malik asked," Bakura said. He turned a corner to the right and proceeded to the mains street at the end.

Ryou panicked stopping in his tracks, "Ah, I can't go out there only wearing a jacket."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "No one will notice, besides we're catching a taxi."

Ryou took a moment before stepping forward. "Okay," he said softly.

Bakura strolled out of the alley with the boy in tow, ignoring the stares of others. It was hard to come by two nature white haired people, even one was rare. He flung out his hand hailing a taxi, it parked in front of him allowing the two to climb in. after exchanging pleasantries and the address, Bakura looked over to Ryou, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Hey," he called Ryou. The white haired looked at him attentively. "Let's play 20 questions, coz I doubt that you will answer me without questioning me," he stated unenthusiastically.

Ryou nodded unsure.

Bakura smirked, "Alright, how old are you?"

"17 years old and you?"

"I'm 18," Bakura said looking out the window. "Why were you in a slave market?"

Ryou tensed, a sad look appearing in his eyes, "My father… sold me to pay the bills, they were tremendously over due." He sighed, "Oh well, it's the past."

Bakura frowned narrowing one eye in thought. "How long have you been there?"

The smaller blinked, thinking for a second, "What month is it?"

"… August…" Bakura answered bewildered at the boy.

"6 months then," Ryou grimaced. _I probably stink_… he thought_. No showers for that long will do that. _"Why did you buy me?"

Bakura grunted, "Coz I was told to." He was stunned on the inside but didn't let it show. "What's with your accent?"

"Eh?" Ryou squeaked taken aback. "My accent? I'm British after all. I was born in London, England and moved here 2 or 3 years ago."

Bakura nodded, leaning against the car door, his temple resting against the glass. He wondered how a parent could do that to a child, his parents had been loving and kind, to the extreme of wrapping him and his brother in bubble wrap to keep them from harm. That was, until they were brutally murdered in front of him. He knew exactly who murdered them but unfortunately that man was already dead. Bakura had been around 5 years old at the time.

"Bakura?" The younger whispered.

"Hmm?" Bakura hummed tiredly.

"I… I feel I should thank you," Ryou said. "Thank you for taking me away from there." He smiled pleased at Bakura. Ryou wasn't sure but he thought he saw a small smile flicker in Bakuras lips. The car came to a halt outside of a large apartment block. It looked fancy and over expansive for an 18 year old like Bakura, so Ryou wondered how he could afford to live in there.

He followed close behind Bakura, scanning the building in awe. "Bakura, you live here?"

The older teen glanced over his shoulder at the boy and grinned smugly, "Of course I do, I don't live in the dumps if that's what you were expecting."

Ryou frowned, "Well no. But not something as … extravagant as this." He hurried in to the elevator and stood against the wall. Bakura pressed the number for floor 20, he leaned back and stared at the smaller of the two.

Ryou noticed and a redness dusted his cheeks. "Bakura, why do you keep staring at me?"

Bakura made a sound like the clearing of the throat before shifting his eyes to the elevator dial. "Do you think I shouldn't?"

Ryou was stunned. "I don't know… I guess it doesn't matter if you do," he said in a soft voice. "Or is there something not right with me?"

"No."

Ryou opened his eyes not realising when he had shut them, he smiled, "That's good."


	2. And to sing when you cry

Just Let Me Burn Chapter 2

And to sing when you cry~

Bakura shifted from foot to foot in unease, Ryou waited patiently for him to unlock his apartment door. Bakura had never had anyone enter his home, apart from his brother of Christmas 4 years ago and he wondered what it would feel like to live with someone. Maybe if he stayed in charge of Ryou he'd find out.

With a click the door creaked open and he stood aside for Ryou to enter, something told him the boy had grown up with manners.

Ryou looked around fascinated, Bakuras apartment was so big and clean, and he didn't expect Bakura to be a Germ-Freak. "Wow," was all he could manage to force out.

"It's good isn't it?" Bakura asked relocking the door. He pulled off his trench coat throwing it on his couch before grabbing the boy's wrist and dragging him down the hall. The teen was still looking around when he pushed him into the bathroom.

"Hey, take a shower," He ordered. "I'll get you some clothes and leave them in front of the door, okay?"

Ryou winced. "I do smell don't I?"

"More than a dead carcass," Bakura cackled. He closed the door before Ryou could answer and continued for his bedroom. He didn't really think Ryou smelt that bad, for someone lock away that long he was surprisingly clean. He crossed his room that held a desk covered in papers and books, a closet that almost took up one wall and a double bed sheeted in dark blue, much like the rest of the room.

He pulled open the drawer and grabbed some clothes; a blue and white-stripped shirt like most of them and a pair of black pants with a belt, of course some underwear too.

He placed the clothes in front of the door and headed for the kitchen.

_Might as well drink coffee to past the time_, he thought setting the kettle on.

Ryou sighed again under the hot water. It had been too long since he last had a shower, hell even a bucket of water would feel like heaven to him, but this was pure bliss. He had long cleaned the dirt and scum from his body and hair; right now he didn't even want to think of getting out of the shower.

But everything had to come to an end when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted. "Hey Ryou, did you die in there? You're taking for ever."

Ryou opened his eyes staring at the door. "But Bakura I don't think I could get enough of this, its too good," he complained. "Just some more time, please."

"Like hell, boy," Bakura scoffed. "I've just finished my third coffee and you're still in there. If I have to asked Malik for money one more time I'm going to kill myself or he'll kill me. Get out."

Ryou whined quietly, obeying Bakura and turned off the water with regret. He stepped out onto the cold tiles and reached out for a towel on the rack. Setting the door ajar to collect the clothes, he glared weakly at Bakura who smirked back.

Walking into the living room, Bakura sat on the couch watching television and drinking more coffee, again. Ryou stepped over to stand near Bakura, fidgeting he waited for Bakura to look at him. Which Bakura did, he raised an eyebrow at the jumpy teen.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked nervously.

"What is it Ryou?"

"What do you want with me?"

Bakura was silent, frozen in thought. _What a bizarre kid_, he thought. _Who cared, the boy wasn't in a cage anymore and was in a house. What did it matter?_

"What do you mean? I don't want anything of you," Bakura said emotionless.

Ryou looked unconvinced, he stared down at Bakura the best he could. "So what were you doing in a slave market then?"

"I was ordered to get you."

"Me specifically or a random boy?"

"No, you specially. Malik ordered me to." Bakura slipped his coffee ignoring the glare the teen was putting up.

"So its this Malik that wants me?"

"No."

"Then what?" Ryou shouted, stomping a foot in frustration.

"I DON'T HAVE A CLUE, RYOU!" Bakura roared shooting to his feet. "You think Malik wants you for some special reason? Heh, he just wants to win this damn fight! He'll end up dumping you on me just to keep you out of our opponents grasp!" Ryou shrunk slightly at Bakuras anger, every step back Bakura stepped forward. He was frightened of what the other teen would do to him in his rage.

Bakura huffed and glowered at Ryou, "So don't think we're all out to hurt you. That's the last thing on our minds."

Ryou waited for Bakura to calm before asking timidly, "Who is after me?"

"The other group." Bakura answered quietly, he stepped away from the smaller white haired and sunk back down on the couch. "The light and its buddies." He sighed putting a hand to his forehead.

"Bakura?" Ryou slowly crept to the other. "What are you?"

"What?" Bakuras gaze snapped to Ryou.

"You're not entirely human, I can tell. But what are you?"

Bakura stared at Ryou flabbergasted beyond belief. The boy could definitely sense things most could not. Heck even Bakura couldn't tell some times.

"How do you know?" Bakura uttered.

Ryou and Bakura stared at each other before Ryou said, "I don't know. I've always been able to tell."

"I see way they wanted you," Bakura groaned. "Listen, yes I am not human. Neither are my colleagues and enemies. You could call our side evil and the other good, because that's what they like to call us."

Ryou nodded and sat beside Bakura, sensing it was safe to do so. "What are you then, Bakura?"

"Me? I am a spirit and so is the rest, I think," he frowned. "Anyway, I guess you could call me the spirit of darkness."

"And Malik is one too?"

Bakura grunted. " Unfortunately yes… he is the spirit of illusions, he plays with the mind and manipulates others." He eyed the other. "What of you?"

"No. I'm human."

"My brother is one to. Not all siblings are spirits but mine was, he's the spirit of disappearing. It's something he dose to the wind,"

Ryou 'oh'ed, listening without interrupting.

Bakura yawned standing up. "You'll probably meet them all tomorrow anyway. I'm tired so either sleep on the couch or join me, my bed is big enough."

Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"Suit yourself then," Bakura said strolled to his room listening to Ryou arrange himself on the couch.

Bakura sat in another taxi with Ryou again, but this time was awkward.

Bakura shifted, curling himself around the soft warm object he was currently hugging. Such a nice thing to wake to, he thought happily. He didn't want to move at all from his bed.

Something shifted closer to him and mumbled nonsense. That didn't seem right he thought to himself. It turned out to be his hug object moving and making noises. He opened one reddish-brown eye to stare at an angelic face millimetres from his own.

Bakura let out a shout backing away from Ryou, who, waking to the noise screamed in surprise and toppled over the beds edge, landing with a loud thud.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ryou turned to Bakura. "I swear I don't even remember getting in your bed, I just remember falling to sleep on the couch," Ryou whispered.

"It's fine, after all I had asked you if you wanted to sleep in the bed too." Bakura said blankly, scanning the shops they drove by.

Ryou sat is silence wanting the ride to be over as soon as possible.

It didn't take long before reaching headquarters. It was an old abandoned asylum. Bakura found it fitting and amusing for their gang. They always gathered in the middle of the building coz they felt the safest there. Bakura and Ryou were late so the others should all be there already.

"Listen, don't let them scare you," Bakura said standing outside the quarters room. "They may seem… whatever but don't worry they wont hurt you." He paused and whispered to himself, " 'sept maybe Mariku."

Ryou frowned slightly wondering what Bakura just mumbled. The older sighed, kicking in the door for shits and giggles, he stepped in and his face twisted in disgust.

Inside two hyperactive blondes where rolling around on the floor kicking and screaming at each other, failing to sense Bakuras arrival. In the far side of the room was a large table were there sat a man with white hair reading a book to zone out.

Bakura snarled, striding over and kicking the spastic haired blonde. "Idiots, stop acting like that."

The smaller blonde grinned up at Bakura; no one seemed to notice Ryou. "Ah, are you jealous that we don't include you Bakura?" he giggled.

"You wish, Malik," Bakura scoffed.

The taller groaned and sat up, glaring at the white haired teen. "You always ruin our fun, even Akefia calls you a sour puss." He looked around Bakura becoming aware of Ryou, his eyes widening. "Cute!" he shouted. "Who's that Bakura? Who is he?"

Bakura folded his arms, eyes narrowing at the other blonde next to the taller. "Malik this is Ryou."

Malik smiled, seeming rather fake to Ryou, before standing up and walking over to the smaller pale teen. Malik, like the other, had shoulder length hair that was like gold. He Purple eyes searched over Ryou, strangle marks under them and darkly tanned skin.

"Hello Ryou-san," Malik said. His voice a bit unusual and accented. "I am Malik, but Bakura probably told you that. And this is Mariku," he pointed to the other blonde with the spiky hair, "and that in the corner is Akefia." The man with the book didn't even notice them. Akefia looked like a mix between Malik and Bakura, he had the dark skin and shoulder length white hair. Under his right eye was an unusual scar that made Ryou wonder how he got it.

"Oi!" Bakura barked at Akefia. "Get out of La-la land, Brother."

Ryou blinded, _that must be the spirit of Disappearing, he dose seem like him._

Akefia looked up from his book to glare at his brother. "Stupid little brother, go play with Mariku and leave me alone."

The younger brother growled, "Idiot, are you forgetting why we where meeting today?"

"I remember, but was forced to come against my will."

"Oh sorry did you have something to do, other than lounging around your house?" Bakura spat angrily.

"Yes," the older said emotionless.

"You were going to go around thieving again weren't you?" Malik interject.

"Yes."

Bakura sighed in defeat, _family…_"Why do I bother with him?" he asked Malik.

The blonde just shrugged nonchalantly.

Ryou stifled a giggle trying to escape; he didn't think that these spirits would be so normal, in an insane way of their own. The Touzokuous acting like siblings should and the blonde named Malik annoyed Bakura for the hell of it as the other, Mariku laughed and watched. Kind of like a dysfunctional family.

Malik's gaze turned to Ryou. "So tell us, what has Bakura blurted out to you?"

"I haven't blurted shit, he started it." Bakura grumbled.

"So you did tell him things anyway?"

"…Yes."

Malik appeared unimpressed. "Mmhm, Well Ryou-san what do you know."

The smaller fidgeted nervously. "Well, guessing by your names. Bakuras brother is Akefia-san the spirit of disappearing, your Malik-san the spirit of illusions, Bakura is the spirit of darkness and I didn't get any information on Mariku-san…"

Mariku 'aw'ed now standing behind Malik, Ryou hadn't even seen him moved to there. His arms twisted around Maliks waist and he smiled down at Ryou with a menacing grin. "I am the spirit of madness, kid," he laughed.

Ryou looked bewildered, "spirit of madness? That's interesting."

"Why did the stupid Pharaoh want this boy if he's not even a spirit? That's dumb."

"It's because Ryou can sense spirits," Bakura interrupted, holding back the urge to kick Mariku in the head. There wasn't really a reason he's just always hated the cursed spirit, his madness was probably affecting him too, which was Marikus power.

He slowly leaked madness into people's minds wanting to or not.

"Oh, is that so," Malik tilted his head in interest. "How can you do that?"

"I don't know, it just happens," Ryou said. He didn't feel to comfortable with these spirits, maybe they were okay but he didn't feel right.

"If that's so, than we have to keep him away from the Pharaoh. Don't you think, sweet?" Mariku told Malik.

Malik leaned back into Marikus embrace, sighing. "Yes," he mumbled seeming tired.

"He can stay with us," Mariku suggested.

"No!" Bakura and Malik yelled. Ryou and Mariku looked stunned at the two.

"Well okay," Mariku shrugged. "Than Akefia or Bakura can keep him."

Ryou wrinkled his nose angrily. "Keep me? I am not an object thank you."

Mariku raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take him," Bakura said, he laid an arm around Ryous shoulders. "Akefia probably wouldn't feed him."

Akefia made a noise of annoyance. Everyone ignored it.

Malik thought for a moment. "I guess that's fine, if you're okay with it Ryou-san."

Ryou nodded. He felt strangely content being with Bakura, his arm about him was comforting and nice. Ryou frowned inside, when did he ever feel safe with anyone? Why did Bakura make him feel this, why is he different?

Ryou had spent another few hours in the bathroom, this time he thought of using the bath, instead of the shower. Bakura would just bitch if he used the shower for so long.

He had to smile at the thought of meeting the other spirits. They were so odd and funny to watch, he wondered if they were always so interesting.

Bakura had to fight of Mariku at the end of the day, apparently he had wanted a to give Ryou a hug. It didn't seem to bad to him, but Bakura insisted it was a bad idea to except.

Ryou sighed sinking deeper into the steaming water, he just couldn't get enough of water now. _Stupid human market_, he thought. He took one last breath before submerging completely under the surface. He didn't think much of how long he stayed under, he just felt like he was going to fall asleep, he almost did too, before a pair of hands grabbed his arms pulling him up.

Ryou coughed and spluttered, gulping down air stunned that Bakura was kneeling down beside the tub, an expression of panic and alarm carved on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped, shaking Ryou. "Do you think I want a dead body in my house? What would I tell the others if they found out you were dead?" He stood up pulling Ryou up with him and out of the bath. "Stupid, did you want to drown yourself?"

Ryou squeaked, totally exposed to Bakura he tried to pull away but Bakura held fast.

"Bakura! Why are you in here in the first place?" he shivered. "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

Bakura snorted. "I may have, but when you knock and call for 10 minutes with no reply, you tend to throw privacy to the wind."

"You were worried?" Ryou blushed, he hope deep down Bakura did.

"No!" the older said to quickly. "…Maybe, dead bodies are irritating to deal with."

He didn't seem to convincing, even to himself. Ryou was cute after all, it would be a rather shame if he died.

Bakura wrapped a towel around the smaller pale boy before dragging him down the hall. He pulled him into his room before handing some clothes to Ryou. "Here, try not to drown on anything in here." He chuckled.

"I wasn't trying to drown, you know?"

"Yes," Bakura smiled. He didn't understand but Ryou did make his happy, the boy was so innocent and naïve, it was cute. He watched as the smaller white turned away to dress. His body was so perfect and feminine he could past as a girl if not for the obvious parts. His shin smooth and flawless, pale and without marks or scars, he just wanted to reach out and touch him.

Ryou turned around, fully dressed and smiled. "So what's for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Bakura blinked, he'd forgotten about food. "I don't know, what do you want?"

Ryou tapped his fingers to his lips stepping over to sit next to Bakura on the bed. "Hmm, what do I want?"_ Aside from you… wow where'd that come from? _"Um, can we order Pizza?"

Bakura laughed, he was expecting something different from Ryou, but that was as good as any answer for him. "Sure, that's a good choice."


	3. To sing when you live

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chater3**

To sing when you live~

They ended up on the couch, Meat Lovers and Hawaiian pizza boxes on the floor, while watching some not so girly chick flick. Ryou was curled beside Bakura close to sleep and the older not far behind. They stared at the screen with heavy lidded eyes, not registering the pictures or voices. Bakuras conscious slipped slightly and his head landed on Ryous. Neither cared.

In the morning, Bakura groaned lifting his head.

_Sweet Jesus_, he thought. His neck was stiff to the highest degree, and half of his body was weighed down. He yawned shifting to get rid of the numb feeling though his body. Again like the previous morning Ryou was mumbling and wriggling beside him, hair almost as wild as Bakuras. Bakura lifted a hand running it through Ryous hair. He grabbed the boy around the waist and slowly lowered him down to lie on the couch. Somewhere in the process Ryou opened his eyes slowly.

Ryou opened his eyes to find Bakura in an awkward position over him. Bakura noticed the body under him stiffen and their eyes met. Ryous eyes were filled confusion and fear, never being so close to someone, he's face flushed red with images being pushed to the back of his mind.

Bakura lifted himself on his hands, sitting between Ryous legs. "It's so not what it looks like I swear. Ryou I wasn't going to do anything.. I-" Bakura stuttered.

"It's okay, Bakura. I don't think you would have," Ryou tried to say as calm as he could.

"Why's that?"

"You don't come of as someone to do that." He tugged on some of the older boys long hair that curtained around them. "Do you ever brush?"

Bakura frowned. "Way to get off topic, and yes I do brush but it just goes back to a mess instantly. No hope for my hair."

"Oh," Ryou laid there twirling the strand of hair sleepily. "Shame," he yawned.

They stayed like that for countless minutes in a trance, both comfortable in the silence that followed. Bakura closed his eyes, lowering himself to lie on the smaller white. He rests his head against Ryous collarbone. He wondered why he felt so calm with Ryou, if the smaller was in fact a spirit, but spirits always knew every since the day they were born they knew they were different to everyone else. Ryou was soft and warm so different to what Bakura thought he himself was.

Ryous breathing had evened out and Bakura knew he was now asleep again; he slowly lifted himself up regretfully. He would love to stay like that forever.

Ryou smiled; walking down the road on his own he was glad that Bakura, after a month, thought he could walk in town on his own. After much arguing he had finally gave in to Ryou and let him go.

Ryou had exited the supermarket, buying bags full of instant noodles, milk and his favourite food Creampuffs. He hummed quietly to himself barely watching where he was going. And in the most cliché of ways ran into someone, falling to the ground in a heap.

"Ow," the body beside him groaned.

Ryou jumped up and stared at the other in fear. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you. Its all my fault. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ryou was panicking he'd never hurt anyone before; he'd always tripped over himself but not others.

The boy giggled, "Its okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy smiled, he seemed a kind and harmless person. He had the biggest eyes ever and was even shorter than Ryou. But his hair was the most fascinating thing ever, it was star shaped, defying gravity, and tri-coloured. Black to purple tips and blonde bangs.

Ryou smiled apologetically. "I am sorry if I did course you any harm."

"Its find, but I think I broke your milk."

Ryou grimaced and looked at the floor were his bags of food lay scattered on the ground, milk splashed everywhere. "Bugger me."

"I can give you something else to carry your things in other than milk soaked bags," the other boy said. "My house isn't far, in fact its right around the corner."

Ryou nodded, "That would be very kind of you, thanks."

"No problem, my names Yugi, by the way," Yugi held out his hand.

"I'm Ryou," he answered holding Yugi's hand for a moment before gathering his food. He followed the shorter one down the street to where he lived. It was a two-story building that had a large sign over the front door saying Game Shop. Ryou smiled he always did like games. In side there were rows of shelves filled with puzzles, box games and trading cards.

There was also a group of people hanging around the counter. One of the girls with short brown hair saw them first.

"Oh Yugi-kun there you are, and who's this?" she beamed happily. Beside her were two other girls; one with long ginger hair and brown eyes and the other had long blonde hair and purple eyes, not to mention rather large breasts. There was also three other teens standing there, all boys. One with blonde hair and brown eyes, another with brown hair that seemed to spike to the front and one with long black hair and green eyes, almost more girly than the girls themselves.

"Hello, this Ryou-san. I ran into him and offered to give him some clean bags," Yugi walked behind the counter to grab some plastic bags. He hand them over to the timid boy. He looked at the boy with the blonde hair. "Jounouchi-kun, where's Yami-kun?"

"Oh him? He'll be here soon," Jounouchi said with a Brooklyn accent. "He just got caught up, is all."

"I see, oh Ryou-san, these are my friends," Yugi said. "This is Jounouchi-kun," he pointed at the blonde. "Honda-kun," the boy with brown hair. "Duke-kun," the pretty boy. "Anzu-Chan," the girl that had greeted them. "Serenity-Chan," the ginger girl. "And Mai-Chan." The boobs.

"Hello," Ryou said quietly.

They all chorused a hello. There was a ring of the bell and a boy that looked like Yugi stepped in and waved, cheerfully. There was a cheer from Yugi as he ran over to the new boy and hugged him.

"That's Yugi-kuns boyfriend," Mai winked at Ryou, she had a very seductive way about her.

"Yugi-kun," the other star haired teen whispered. He wasn't a complete copy of Yugi, his eyes were redder than purple and more sharp, and the tips of his hair red and he was a foot taller.

"Yami, this is Ryou-san," Yugi pulled Yami towards the white haired. "I just met him, he's really nice."

"Is he?" Yami looked over Ryou. "Hello Ryou-san, my name is Atemu Yami, welcome to the group. I guess you met everyone by now?"

"Yes, I have," Ryou, said softly. "They all seem very nice." This one was overpowering not like Bakura or the others, even stronger.

"I'm glad you think that, they are all good friends," Yami smiled kindly.

Ryou couldn't help but realise that every single one of them was a spirit; he didn't think it would be wise to blurt this out to them so he stayed quiet.

"Creampuffs eh?" Jounouchi piped up curiously.

"Pardon me?" Ryou asked.

Jounouchi held up a box Ryou had been carrying. "You sure like you Creampuffs, you've got five boxes of these here."

"There my favourite," Ryou beamed shyly.

"I personally don't like sweet things," said Mai. "I like sour and bitter."

"Yeah like cock," Honda mumbled cheerily. It earned him a punch in the face and several rants of rage. The others just stood and laughed as Honda was pounded by a furious Mai before stepping in too his aid.

Ryou giggled quietly, they were just like Bakura and the others.

"So Ryou-kun, tell us do you have a girl?" Jounouchi asked. He had helped himself to one of Ryous boxes of Creampuffs; Ryou just ignored it, Americans.

"Well I d-do have someone I like," Ryou stuttered nervously. He did but never said that he did to the person.

"Who?" squealed Anzu. She was grinning with excitement; maybe she could hook them up she thought.

"Yeah, tell," Honda said after recovering. Yami seemed the only one that didn't bubble with excitement he just leaned back and listened with curiosity.

"Well His name is-"

"Oh my gawd a boy crush! So cute!" serenity giggled.

"His name is Bakura," Ryou finished.

They all seemed to deadpan. "Who?" asked Yami, he looked slightly angry.

"B-Bakura, he's really nice and caring." Ryou stumered. "He's always looking out for me and making sure I don't get hurt. I mean this is my first day out without him."

Jounouchi burst out laughing and the others relaxed. Yami sighed and leaned on the counter beside Yugi.

"Thank god for that," Yami said. "We thought you meant a different Bakura."

"Yeah, the one we know is a real asshole," chuckled Jounouchi.

"Close to the devil himself," Anzu said. "He would never care for anyone but himself, and he's always been there to course us trouble."

Ryous eyes widened in shock, his arms flailing in front of him. "No, my Bakura isn't like that. Yes he may seem a bit… stiff-necked at first, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

After a pause Mai spoke up. "Wow, honey that's something hard to say to others and yourself. How long have you known him?"

"Around a month."

"And how long have you liked him?" serenity asked.

"Well, it'd have to be the first moment I saw him," he blushed.

"Aw, love at first sight. Yami that's like us," Yugi laughed, Yami blushed lightly.

"That's nice," Ryou smiled. He had definitely come terms that he had fallen for Bakura at first sight. Bakura had been everything that he wasn't had drawn him to him. Strong, confident and beautiful, Ryou felt jealous.

"You need to tell him, kiddo," Mai said, not that Ryou could concentrate when her boobs where practically falling out of her top. It was rather astounding.

"Yes." _How can I?_

Ryou closed the door behind him quietly, Bakura might be angry with him returning so late. He had spent more than a few hours talking to Yugi and his friends that were now his friends.

Bakura might have gotten worried. And right on that thought there was a rather impatient clearing of the throat. Ryou froze before turning to Bakura with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Bakura, I'm home." He said walking to the kitchen.

"I can see that. Where were you?" Bakura asked irritated, he told Ryou to be back three hours ago.

"I made some friends and lost track of time. I'm sorry." He placed down the bags and started to pack them away. He'd forgotten to get some more milk; guess there's going to be none for tea and coffee.

"Oh, and what did they do to keep you out so long?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"They were showing me how to play duel monsters," Ryou said putting a creampuff in his mouth. "They invited me back tomorrow to help me pick a deck. Is that okay with you?"

Bakura frowned and glanced away. "Yeah, fine. Whatever, I'm not your dad or keeper, go have fun with your friends."

Ryou brightened and almost choked on the food in his mouth. "Thank you Bakura. And I'm glad you're not my dad." He looked away shyly, "Bakura? Would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

Bakuras anger died and he leaned forward, running a finger under Ryous lip he put the collected crumbs in his mouth. "No, maybe another time." Bakura said around the finger, "I have to do errands with Akefia."

Ryou blushed when he felt Bakura touch him. He nodded and ran out of the room, saying, "Gotta shower!"

Bakura smirked and started a coffee with the last of the milk.

_Stupid_, Ryou thought banging his head against the wall. _Why can I tell him? Why must I always freeze up?_

He frowned angrily to himself, Bakura would rather someone like Malik if anyone, he cared for Ryou but most likely in a little brother way or fuck buddy. Bakura wouldn't want Ryou forever, would he?

He sighed, "Why do I think like that? Its not good for me." He twisted the water off and got out.

He walked over to Bakura who was in front of the television like every other time he had a shower, he sat down beside him. "Anything interesting on?"

"No," Bakura said. "Have you ever been in a relationship, Ryou?"

"What? No," Ryou said loudly. _God, why is he asking that?_

"So, you're a prude?" He asked, grinning.

Ryou frowned, embarrassment and frustration swelling up. "I suppose in a way. Why should that matter? Are you a prude?"

"The ultimate prude of them all," Bakura laughed, folding his arms behind his head. "So you really haven't done anything?"

"No, Bakura. I haven't been in love, had sex, touched someone's junk or touched my own. I haven't even been kissed!" Ryou stood up angrily. He could never please someone with his inexperience, he could never please Bakura. He thought he could read some ways to make Bakura happy, but all the ideas were out of his comfort zone.

Bakura watched Ryou in his inner uproar; he wondered why the smaller was so worked up. But just as he was going to ask what was wrong, Ryou stormed away to his room with a slam of the door.

Ryou huffed trowing himself onto Bakuras bed. He'd slept here ever since and didn't sleep elsewhere. Bakura ha d insisted since there was no room for a second bed and the couch was extremely uncomfortable.

Bakura stood out side the bedroom door; fit paused but decided not to knock. The smaller would probably be in a worse mood if he entered. He guessed he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight…


	4. And to sing when you die

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 4**

And to sing when you die~

"-I just don't understand him, is all," Bakura groaned. He walked down the street with Mariku and Malik. He didn't see Ryou leave, waking in an empty house but he guessed the younger had gone to see his new friends.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Mariku said. "Sure he's cute but don't get your panties in a knot, he's human."

"And so are we, partly," Bakura scorned.

Malik shrugged casually. "Maybe you have to be blunt and tell him how you feel. It worked on Mariku." He smiled lazily. Mariku frowned and wrapped his arm around Maliks shoulders.

"I thought I was being obvious."

"Not enough."

Mariku and Malik spoke to each other in Egyptian, it was easier for them than Japanese, of course Bakura understood them. He and his brother were from Egypt as well. They walked in silence other than the Egyptian comments here and there.

Bakura really did wonder if Ryou was that dense, but his actions did prove that he was…

"Malik, lets have another challenge," Mariku grinned.

"Okay," Malik nodded enthusiastically, "pick up girls one?"

"Sure, you first," Mariku said, he looked around before spotting a girl around their age. She had long blonde hair and looked like the popular type. "Her, tell her you're a man whore and you're giving her a free-be."

Malik looked with hesitation before nodding and walk towards the girl and her friends.

"He's going to fail isn't he?" Bakura said.

Mariku nodded and grinned evily. "Yes, yes he is."

"What's his punishment?"

"When dose Akefia have his lunch break?"

Bakura frown but looked at his watch. "In about 15 minutes, why?"

"Oh you'll see," he chuckled to himself.

There was the sound of a gasp and a loud slap followed by a cry of pain, Malik quickly walked back over holding his left cheek in painful shame.

"She slapped me," Malik whined.

"We could tell," Bakura said.

Ryou sighed; he and his friends sat in the Games shop, which Yugi had closed for the day. He flicked through the deck he'd make for himself, wondering what this said about him. All the cards had something to do with ghosts or the dead. Why had he chosen such depressing cards? Everyone else's had nice things in their decks like Kuriboh and magicians and sheep like things…

The only nice looking card Ryou had was Change of Heart, which he liked very much.

"Man Ryou, you made such a emo deck," Jounouchi said, he sat next to Ryou on the ground. They all sat on the floor in between the card aisle.

"I wonder why you chose them," Yugi mused. Yami nodded vacantly, Ryou guessed he was elsewhere.

"I don't know… they just spoke out to me I guess," he though that sounded dumb but it was true, they did seem like the only cards he would want.

"No that's good," Yugi smiled. He and Yami shared the same deck; their favourite was the dark magician and the dark magician girl. Joey had baby dragon and the sheep thing, Anzu; he didn't want to think about her deck…

"Yami-san?" Ryou called.

Yami flinched turning to Ryou with an expression of just waking. "What is it Ryou-kun?" he smiled.

"I couldn't help but…" He trailed off.

"What is it Ryou-kun?" Yami repeated concerned. "It's okay."

"Well," Ryou faltered. "I couldn't help but notice that you are all… spirits."

Everything went quiet, everything stopped moving except to turn and look at Ryou. Not the sound of breathing or shifting. Ryou wanted to leave now, he'd screwed up and said that to them and now they wouldn't want him in fear of exposure. He'd met several spirits that shouted at him for even telling them he knew.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered breaking the silence.

"Why?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"…" Ryou stared at his knees like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Ryou-kun how do you know?" Yami asked.

"I don't know," Ryou answered.

"Interesting," Yami smiled. "You can look up, it doesn't bother us that you know. Right?"

There was a collected chorus of 'yes' and Ryou lifted his head. "Really?"

"Yeah, doesn't bother us Ryou," Jounouchi grinned, he slung his arm around Ryous shoulder. "Are you?"

"No."

"Huh."

Yugi smiled and grasped Ryous hand. "It doesn't matter to us, Ryou-kun. We still like you."

"That's right," said Mai, she sat between Anzu and Duke. Honda was next to Duke and grinned just as much as Jounouchi did. Ryou was happy, he needed friends like these.

"All right Malik, you know what to do," Mariku whispered into Maliks ear.

Malik twitched, nodding and walked towards his target. He held a cup of coffee in his hand as he moseyed up to Akefia, who was oblivious to him.

"Here is your coffee," he said placing it on the table. Quickly sitting n his lap before he could make sense of what was happening.

"I am your good little coffee boy and I do as I am told," He said shitting himself inside. He quickly kissed Akefia on the cheek and ran away.

Bakura and Mariku doubled over in laughter as Malik was chased by a murderess white haired demon.

Malik whined again. His hand on his left cheek hiding the large purple bruise proudly painted on his face. Akefia had been ruthless and smack Malik across his face in his anger, he always seemed over the top. But that's why Mariku liked him as the punishment for their challenges. If only Bakura would play… he'd love to see pretty boy with that bruise.

"I wish you'd stop involving Akefia," Malik sniffed.

"Sorry love, but that's the rules. If you lose the penalty is anything the winner chooses." Mariku laughed, arm around his smaller waist.

Bakura rolled his eyes, _such childish ways…_he never understood why the two did this to each other, but it was funny to see one other them get smacked up.

"I want to get smashed…" Bakura mumbled.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "Don't think Ryou would be pleased about that. You shouldn't get drunk so much."

"Its been a month, lay off okay?" Bakura barked. He did agree that Ryou would probably freak out, but if he got drunk enough he wouldn't be able to move, so he wouldn't be able to do anything to Ryou in his intoxicated state.

"Yeah, lay off Malik," Mariku grinned. "He knows what he's doing."

"Mai-Chan?" Ryou called.

"Yes? What is it sweetie?" Mai smiled at the small albino.

"Do you think its weird for a human to be friends with a spirit?" Ryou asked. He and Mai stood in the kitchen as Mai was washing up.

Mai paused and glanced at Ryou, "Of course not, honey. We're practically human too, have you ever watched Xmen?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Well if you ever do that's how you can describe us, sort of." She frowned, "Yes we're different, but we are like humans with powers really, like witches, you know?"

"I think I get it," Ryou said with a small smile. He like Mai, she had a way of making him calm, almost as much as Bakura.

She closed the distance between them and hugged him. "Don't ever think you don't belong with us, because we will always see you as one of us."

"Thank you Mai," Ryou hugged back.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes in silence before Mai said, "and what do you think Bakura would do if he found you alone with some woman?" she joked.

Ryou giggled, "He'd probably roll his eyes and tell me not to drown in your boobs." He gasped, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Mai let out a laugh, detaching herself from Ryou, "Its fine. The breasts are gigantic, I know. But what's this about drowning in them?"

Ryou blushed, "He keeps thinking I want to drown myself in the bath, it's not my fault I like water. Now that I think about it he's seen me naked so many times…"

"I see," Mai smirked.

"It's not like that!" he squeaked. "It's the meeting incident and the many bath incidents and… uh." He made a face.

There was another pregnant silence. Ryou wondered about nothing in paticular.

"Mai, do you have a partner?"

"No, I've had many but I'm not a whore. I just never found the right woman."

This made Ryou recoil. "WOMAN?"

"Yes," she laughed. "You didn't know?"

"Uh, I thought maybe you had a thing for me…" Ryou mumbled embarrassed.

"Sorry honey, I would be dry humping you right now if you had a V were there's a P. It like Jounouchi, I tried with him and he tried with Kaiba but we both realised it wouldn't work out and Jounouchi is chasing after some dumb hoe called Miho," She grimaced. "Yeah but you get the gist. And now Yugi and Yami are having a three way with Kaiba, but I think it's cute."

"There a three way relationship?"

"Yep!" she beamed, "Kaiba is so emotionless bastard but when he's with them its so cute. You'll meet him some day."

"I hope so, I want to meet everyone."


	5. We are the hearts for the heartless

**Just Let Me Burn **

Chapter 5

We're the heart for the heartless~

Ryou paced around the apartment. _What was Bakura doing? Where is he?_ The boy thought. _He told me not to stay out last night and he dose this…what if he's in trouble?_

He paused to glance at the clock, 11:37… Ryou groaned, _what the hell?_

Before his hope was totally gone there was a loud knock on the door.

Ryou ran over flinging it open, "Bakura?"

"Hey Ryou," Mariku grinned, supported between him and Malik was a limb Bakura pissing himself laughing.

Malik frowned and lead them in, "Where's his room?"

Ryou turned and gestured for them to follow him down the hall. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as they laid him down, Bakura still oblivious and laughing.

"Him? He's totally smashed," Mariku chuckled. "Don't worry he thought ahead and got so drunk he can move."

"So he wouldn't hurt me?" Ryous eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Malik answered.

"It'll be fine, just give him some painkillers in the morning if he gets all pissy and whiny." With that the two blondes left, Malik stumbling slightly. Ryou turned back to the room and walked back in after seeing them out. He watched as Bakura stifled his giggles and sighed.

"Ryou…" Bakura stared at him from the corner of his eye. Ryou hesitated stepping slowly over to the intoxicated man.

"Yeah?"

Bakuras hands snapped out grabbing Ryous wrists and pulled his down on top of him. Ryou gasped and tried to pull back but Bakura held fast. His hand slid from his arm to around his waist as the other rose to cup his face.

"Ryou~" Bakura cooed, "You're absolutely beautiful~"

Ryous face went beet red and he stared at Bakura with wide eyes. "Uh… um thank y-you… I think," the smaller white stuttered.

Bakuras face was unusually happy as he cooed and almost purred at Ryou, "Ryou, you have to be a spirit, it's not possible for you to be human."

"But I am human, Bakura," Ryou said quietly, how he wished he wasn't human. "You're drunk…"

"I knooow~" Bakura slurred. He beamed, hand carding through Ryous smooth hair. "So nice…"

"My hair?" Ryou questioned. "Because you could have hair like this if you took care of-"

"No, not the hair… You," He chuckled. "So innocent and naïve… beautiful."

"I-I'm not beautiful," Ryou, squeaked, he felt like running away, he couldn't take it, he was so happy. If he could he'd keep Bakura drunk forever if he stayed like this… but of course he couldn't.

"You are," Bakura whispered before passing out. Grip on Ryou still strong, the smaller just lay silently on the older falling to sleep in bliss. Dreams filled with erotica filled the two albinos minds.

Bakura was the first to wake, heavy eyelids raising slowly, shifting slightly he groaned. The pressure on his body not helping his current state; something obvious between his legs as he lifted against the hot weight. He moaned, hands tightening and legs bending slightly. All he could see was white, _why is that? _He thought, ignored it pushing up again sending a thrill of pleasure to shoot up his spine. The hot weight on top of him whimpered and twisted faintly making Bakura gasp and lifted harder. It shoved back into him, he growled and thrust again. Not sure if he was the one making all the noises that filled the room, but he didn't care the heat was becoming too much.

Before he knew it there was a loud shriek and a heavy thud as the heat and pressure left his body. His eyes snapping open, his clouded glaze clearing. The whiteness was gone and replaced with blue… _my room? _He frowned, his senses coming back.

Twisting to his side he leaned over the bed and for a flushed and panting Ryou on the floor. He looked erotic lying on his back staring up at Bakura with shallow breath and spread legs.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou whispered. "What was that?"

"Eh?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know?"

Ryou shook his head; he looked like he'd seem a ghost… one that molested him.

"That was sexual activity," he chuckled, hand reaching out- "and that is called an erection, kid." –and brushed his fingers between Ryous legs.

"I know what it is," Ryou hissed at the contact and slapped his hand away. "I meant what exactly was that? What was going on?"

"Didn't you ever learn about the 'Birds and the Bees'?" Bakura smirked. He couldn't believe what he'd just done and didn't even know he had been doing it. If he knew he probably would have taken Ryou right there. _Shame_, he thought, laughing inside.

"I d-did, to an extent," Ryou looked away embarrassed. "Do you know… how to get rid of this?" he swallowed and shifted a little.

Bakura tilted his head in thought not getting what the smaller meant, _get rid of it? Get rid of what? _He scowled moving his gaze down Ryou. _ Oh. _"Oh." He glanced away briefly. "Well… a cold shower would work…"

Ryou grimaced.

"Or, err, you could continue until release…"

The smaller albino squeaked and shook his head, sliding back until he hit a wall. "No." His face reddened again.

Bakura make a face, "No, it's just another way… I'm not that bad am I?"

The smaller fidgeted shying away. "Y-You're not. Its not you… I just-"

"Nah, I understand what you mean," The older smiled. He sat up cross-legged on his bed.

"I meant what I said, Bakura," Ryou whispered as he stood. "Its not you, because I…

I really do like you." He quickly slipped out of the room before Bakura could react.

Bakura stared wide-eyed at the empty space Ryou had been.

Yami and Kaiba walked silently across the schoolyard. Both had spent a late night trying to find a lost object but had no luck. They simply bitched at past midnight and gone home. Now both spent half the day fighting off sleep.

"Yugi's been worried," Yami said breaking the silence.

"Oh?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"He wonders if something bad has happened to it."

"I'm sure it just fell of our records some where and it can't be far," Kaiba assumed.

"I hope you're right, Kaiba," Yami scowled worried.

The tall man reached out of the star haired teen and held his hand in his. "It will be fine, trust me."

Yami sighed, "I do I do."

"Good, now look who's coming."

"Yami! Kaiba!" Yugi called, he ran up to his taller counterpart and hugged him before turning to Kaiba and half climbing up him to kiss him. Kaiba smiled faintly and leaned down to give him a chace kiss.

Ryou panicked, running out of the apartment block and ran into a random person. He fell sprawled out on the concrete.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Shouted a familiar voice. "Oh…Ryou, are you okay?"

Ryou looked up to see a woman with long blonde hair and giant breast. _Oh it's Boob Breastentine, I mean Mai Breastentine… _"Hello Mai."

Mai grinned down at the scuffed up boy and helped him up to his feet. "What was the hurry, kiddo?" She asked mothering him, she brushed back his hair with her fingers and helped straighten his clothes.

"Nothing…" Ryou blushed.

"Uh-Huh, sure now tell me what is wrong," She smirked.

Ryou opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words but no matter which way he phrased it, it sounded all the same, he couldn't tell her what exactly happened. He groaned and fiddled nervously.

"Well, I told Bakura I liked him."

The blonde woman blinked, she stared at the little white haired in awe. "Kiddo you did it?"

"Yes."

She squealed and latched onto Ryou hugging him until his eyes were as big as her boobs. Ryou gasped and tried to squirm out of her bear hug but failed.

"Mai!" the white yelped. "Can't b-breath."

"Oh!" she beamed and released him.

They walked down the main street, dodging shoppers and other casuals that loitered.

Both eating a candy they bought some shops ago, listening to a shared iPod. The song 'World is Mine' by Miku Hatsune playing.

"This is nice," Ryou said, smiling contently.

"What? The song?" Mai asked dumbly.

"No, just being so normal and doing this stuff without a worry," He giggled. Looking in the windows of the shops they pasted, something catching his eye, as he looked into he far corner of an antique shop. He walked in, earphone falling out, and went towards the object of his attention. It was a necklace or something like that; it was a large ring with a triangle in the middle that had an Egyptian eye on it. Long diamond shaped pieces of metal attached to the ring, all of it was gold.

"What's that?" Mai asked curiously, picking up a piece of paper that had been beside it.

"I don't know," Ryou answered. He turned it over looking at it from different angles.

"This paper says it's called the Millennium Ring, huh," she looked at it and pulled it from his grasp. "It's real gold, must cost a fortune."

"I don't care," Ryou said quietly, it felt odd like it had been calling for him, much like his cards had but stronger and more obvious. He walked to the front counter after retrieving in from Mai and waited for the Clark to notice him.

The old woman with greying brown hair looked up in surprise. "Oh my, hello what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how much this was?" Ryou handed her the Ring.

"This old thing? It's been here forever even before this store was, no one ever wanted it. Why don't you just take it," she said sweetly.

Ryou nodded and smiled in return.

They existed the store in silences before Mai took hold of the ring and said, "I can't believe she just gave it away."

"Yeah," Ryou agreed.

"I mean, 'the hell?' she mustn't have realized how valuable this thing is," She mused. "I guess you're happy either way." She elbowed Ryou playfully.

Ryou laughed and nodded.

"Bakura wake up! You idiot," Akefia barked, he always had a stick up his ass, make that a frozen pole.

Bakura groaned and rolled over onto his stomach trying to suffocate himself in his pillow.

"I swear Bakura I will throttle you," the older brother snarled. He lifted one foot and kicked the smaller in the side sending the other flying off the opposite side of the mattress.

"WHAT THE HELL, AKEFIA?" Bakura roared. He picked himself up and snarled at his brother.

"Oh Pfft, you asshole," Akefia waved his hand dismissively. "You were meant to do errands with me, you shit. And what the hell was wrong with you? I was shouting at you for ages and you wouldn't respond. You just kept staring into space like someone had died." He raised an eyebrow, "Wait, _did_ someone die?"

"No, quite the opposite," Bakura said rubbing his side.

"Oh My God, you got someone pregnant, didn't you?" Akefia hollered in dismay.

"No, I meant it wasn't anything bad like death, geez," Bakura scowled walking past his brother. "And how did you get in here anyway?"

"Spirit, duh!" Akefia stuck out his tongue to mock Bakura. "Plus I picked the lock, I am a master in thievery after all." He boasted.

Bakura grunted and rolled his eyes.

"So, what was it then?" Akefia questioned diving for the couch.

"Nothing, now get out of my apartment," Bakura barked.

"Nooo can do, kid," Akefia said, "Can't leave without you. Mariku and Malik are waiting for you downstairs."

"Uhh, why?" he whined miserably. "What do they want with me now. It better not be for one of their stupid compositions. Do you know with one lost?"

"No I don't think its that," Akefia said idly.

"God I hate my life," Bakura exhale heavily, running a hand through his hair. "And you would too if you had to spend all your free time with them against your will."

"Yep," Akefia snickered.

The tri haired teen walked tensed through the world he now stood. The ground was water only he stood on it as if it was solid; it rippled and reflected his image but none of the other objects emerging from the water. Small homes made of dried mud arranged like if there were once streets, and small white flowers and white lotus growing from the water. Every movement seemed to echo, the only light came from the lifelessly lit lamps hanging from the roofs and the impossibly large crescent moon. A figure sat in the curve of it; it wore a long white robe that draped down almost touching the surface of the water and had long white hair that piled around its waist.

The boy walked towards the low hanging moon, his steps reverberated each time.

"Hello?" he called to the figure in white. It turned its head to him, its expression lifeless and heartbroken.

"Hello Yugi," the other whispered.

"Ryou?" Yugi said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," The albino murmured.

"I don't know," the tri haired teen uttered.

"Then why question me when you have no idea of why or how you got here yourself? It's a bit pointless, I would say," Ryou said his eyes slowly closing tiredly.

Yugi stared at the teen wondering why he was acting so different. "Ryou, are you okay? You don't seem right."

"I was never alright," The albino said. "I have always been dying inside. I just want to make it end, for good."

"But you have friends and someone you love, Remember?" Yugi said worried.

"Oh yes," Ryou smiled faintly. "The darkness is what I love. I am the moon and he holds me tenderly in his embrace, high above the world away from the objects that would seek to harm me. He is all I need."

Yugi frowned; he was confused at this side of Ryou. "What about the stars? They are up there with you."

Ryous brown eyes opened as he chuckled. "Don't you know they aren't there?"

The other teens frowned deepened.

"They're all an illusion, Yugi. They haven't been there with me for many years, it is complete madness. It's all I have… the darkness, the madness and the slowly disappearing illusions of hope and the life I had. I wouldn't mind if it all ended here."

He sighed softly, his expression relaxing into a smile as the darkness drifted around him and the other. It swirled and caressed the white boy lovingly as if knowing it was the boy that loved it. The shadows stretched across the surface to hesitantly meet Yugi, they circled him as if unsure of him before swallowing the two boys whole…


	6. The thoughts for the thoughtless

Just Let Me Burn Chapter 6

The thoughts for the thoughtless~

Yugi woke with a start. He looked up to find Yami staring down at his in concern; around them the class seemed oblivious to them.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," The smaller doppelganger said. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, which is odd for you to do. You never sleep in class," Yami said. He watched the other scowl. "What's wrong?"

Yugi shrugged and smiled a little. "Oh no, just an odd dream."

Yami sat up straighter, "One of those dreams?"

"No. I don't think it was at least," Yugi said. "It felt real but it was in an impossible place."

"You mean like the spirit world?"

"Some unknown part of it maybe…"

"It's a possibility," Yami said seriously. "You could have been talking to a spirit."

"But Yami it was Ryou I was talking to," Yugi exclaimed. "And he wasn't himself, he was talking about madness and darkness and wanting to die there. I don't get it."

Yami looked at his smaller love in wonder. "Tell me what happened…"

"Ryou? Hey Ryou, are you all right?" a voice called him. Ryou felt stiff and painfully sluggish. He cracked his eyes open at an agonizingly slow rate, his eyes clearing to gaze at the woman above him. "Ryou you're awake."

"What happened Mai?" Ryou murmured his voice thick and sore.

"I don't know. You just fainted all of a sudden, it was weird so I got some people to carry you to this bench." She helped him to sit up straight.

"God I have no idea what happened. One minute I'm walking with you the next I wake up here," He groaned stretching out his arms and legs. "And why am I so sore?"

"Well you did just fall on the concrete like a sack of potatoes," She said. "But the pain only went through your body several minutes after you fell."

"Huh, how do you know that?" Ryou asked.

Mai blinked before slapping her head. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm the spirit of the body," she said. "It has all its advantages to what I can do and sense."

"Oh," Ryou gawked at the blonde. "Cool. How long have I been out?"

"About half an hour, I started to get really worried."

"That long? Bugger that's odd, it only felt like seconds."

"And then we disappeared and I woke up," Yugi said. "Do you think I was really talking to Ryou in the Spirit world?"

"It's possible," Yami shrugged. "You are able to enter there when you sleep or when something's wrong with another spirit. Maybe it was him."

"But he wasn't Ryou, not really," Yugi stated. "He was… not right."

Yami paused before saying. "Do you think that it was a part of Ryou that had been pushed down so far it way crying for help and that's why you responded? Think about it he called himself the moon. And the Ryou we now doesn't think he's a spirit, maybe something happened to make him forget he's a spirit."

"It's possible. But what makes you think he's definitely a spirit?"

"Strong based spirits have certain bonus powers. Kaiba can sense other spirits, you can cross into the spirit world and Mai can cause and sense pain. Ryou can sense spirits like Kaiba, don't you think maybe it's his bonus power?"

"I can't be sure," Yugi fidgeted. "Is that why the spirit we were searching for disappeared?"

"One more reason to suspect him," Yami nodded. "We were looking for the spirit of Purity and the moon looks pretty pure to me, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Yugi thought that if he ever found that Ryou in the spirit world again he would have to ask him for sure. "Wait! He named off all the other spirits. Madness, illusions, disappearing and darkness."

"You're thinking they have him already?"

"Yes. He said he was in love with the darkness. Ryou likes a guy called Bakura and the Spirit of darkness is Bakura. It has to be right. If its not just a dream."

Yami shook his head. "I don't think it was a dream."

The smaller tri haired boys eyes widened, "So they have him?"

"We better hope not," Yami said frowning. The bell rang for the last lesson of the day and they stood to walk out in silence. Further down the school hall they meant with their other friends and left the school grounds. Neither spoke of what happened in the last class.

"God I hate school, I can't wait for graduation," Jounouchi yelled enthusiastically.

"With you're grades I would be surprised if you even past grade 12," Kaiba said smugly. He held onto Yami's hand.

"Moneybags, you are such a asshole!" the blonde screeched.

"Shut up mutt and I might spare enough money for you to live in a kennel, for Yami's sake," the tall spirit smirked.

"That's rather mean, Kaiba," Yugi said worried about the now raging Jounouchi.

"I say it so he will do better," Kaiba said. "It will motivate him. So I'm not that bad."

Anzu huffed not really convinced with the prideful spirit.

"You should be more friendly," Anzu piped up. "Friendship could do you some good. It-"

"Yes that's nice Mazaki," Kaiba interrupted. "But I do have friends and we're very close. If you don't know it's Yami and Yugi." He hated her friendship speeches, but then again everyone did so its didn't matter you just had to stop her before she got to deep into the talk.

"Still," Honda said from beside Duke. They kept a metre from the group not wanting to get involved in any of the fights.

"I have to pick up ma lil' sister," Jounouchi announced, recovering from his angry fit. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the games shop." He waved as he ran in the opposite direction to the others. Others soon followed suit and eventually the only ones left were Kaiba, Yugi and Yami.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked.

"What?" Yugi blinked.

"You know what. What's wrong with you two? What happened?"

Yami and Yugi stared at each other before Yami nodded. Yugi told him of what had happened in the last class, what he'd dreamt, what they had discussed and what they had come to conclusion to.

"So you think you found our missing spirit?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, it would fit," Yami answered. "His personality would fit well. The real Ryou I mean."

Kaiba grunted and nodded in consideration.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"I would have to agree with Yami on his being a spirit," Kaiba said. "But I would have to make sure by meeting him."

Yami and Yugi agreed with him and walked through the main street with Kaiba.

Mai and Ryou headed for Bakuras apartment. They laughed and talked as the walked down the main street, the millennium ring proudly around his neck.

"And then I made the guy do the chicken dance in front of the class," Mai laughed. "Ah, but this was years ago when I was in school. He deserved it."

"Sounds right to me," Ryou giggled. He flinched feeling an over powering presents.

Mai sighed and made a face. "Here comes Kaiba."

"Who?" Ryou asked, feeling even more uncomfortable the closer the aura got.

"You know, Yami and Yugi's threesome boyfriend," She said.

"Oh yeah," He whispered. "God save the queen, his presents is overwhelming."

"Yeah he dose that," She shrugged casually.

Ryou spotted Yami and Yugi on either side of a tall man dressed in the same school uniform, he had brown hair and piercing blue eyes and his expression was a tad bit sour. Yami smiled upon seeing the two and Yugi shouted a hello.

Kaiba stared down at the white haired and Ryou began to fidget uneasily.

"Hello," Ryou stuttered. "My name is Ryou. I've heard about you." He held out his hand in greeting.

"I hope they weren't anything to bad," Kaiba said ignoring the extended hand.

Ryou slowly retracted his hand and forced a smile to Kaiba. "Not at all," he lied. In truth most of the things said about Kaiba were bad. Pretty much about his terrible attitude.

"Hmm," Kaiba looked sceptically at the small boy and took a step around him. "Well I have stuff to do. Later." He raised a hand and strolled away with Yami and Yugi in tow. Yugi gave an apologetic smile as he followed.

Mai chuckled, "Well there you go. What do you think?"

"What the bloody hell is he?" Ryou squeaked.

"That was the spirit of pride and superiority. Fitting don't you think?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes," He whispered agreeing.

"Finally!" Mariku yelled throwing his arms in the air. "You took your sweet time we've been here for two hours."

Bakura raised an eyebrow in distaste. "Two hours? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really," Malik said. "We came to talk to you."

"More like give you info," Mariku said. He stared at his nails bored.

"What? What do you have to tell me?" Bakura asked irritated. He grimaced and tapped a foot impatiently.

"We just saw Ryou walking with a woman," Malik smirked. "And she was a good one. Sexy, blonde and had the biggest boobs I have ever seen!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Ryou doesn't like women, and you should know that."

Mariku made a face and caught Bakura in a headlock. "What's this? What has happened to make you so sure? He's never told us his sexuality."

"It's none of your business! Now let go of me!" Bakura barked elbowing the tall blonde in the gut. "Stupid bustard, touch him not me," he snapped, pointing a finger at Malik to emphasize.

"Aw! But Malik loves fantasizing about you and me," Mariku laughed, he then received a blow to the back of the head by his red faced boyfriend. "Oh, sorry I meant having wet dreams about you and him." He cackled before being slammed to the ground and ringed by his blonde lover.

"Son of a Bitch!" Malik screamed, pounding the still grinning spirit.

"Malik?" came a surprised voice.

All three of the males looked in the direction of the soft voice and saw Ryou standing there rather confused at the blondes' display of aggression.

"Hi Ryou," Bakura called walking over to the smaller albino.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized. "I lost track of time." He smiled at Bakura after tearing his eyes from the odd blondes.

Bakura grunted and took the younger's hand dragging him behind him. "By Malik, Mariku. He's back so see ya." He said marched back into the apartment block.

"What was going on?" Ryou asked.

"Shit."

"So why was Malik trying to kill Mariku?"

"He said some stupid things to unleash Malik's rage," Bakura said fishing out his keys.

Ryou scrunched his nose and gave up.

Yami and Kaiba lay in their bed, both hugging Yugi like their lives depended on it.

Yugi was already fast asleep, his face buried in Yami's chest and Kaiba was drawing slow tender circles on Yugi's side.

"Seto?" Yami called.

"Hmm?" Kaiba looked into Yami's crimson eyes. "What is it Yami?"

"Is he a spirit?" Yami asked. "Ryou?"

Kaiba nodded shifting closer to Yugi. "Yes."

Yami's eyes widened, "So is he the moon?"

"I don't know. He seemed powerful enough but his personality was pathetic to say. Cowering and sweet hearted, I like him," Kaiba chuckled. "Very cute. He would fit the role of the moon very well."

"I agree that even I would like to have him, but do you want to be cut off?"

"Oh come now Yami, I was kidding," Kaiba smirked. "The only ones for me are Yugi and yourself."

"Seto, you're an asshole."

"But I'm your asshole?"

"Yes," Yami laughed quietly. He thought back and grimaced. "What about what happened to Yugi when he met the other Ryou? That one said he was with the other spirits, we think maybe Ryou has been found by the others already."

"We'll have to ask him," Kaiba said. "What happened to Yugi was definitely not a dream, remember we found Mai like that? Without a doubt that was the Ryou who remembers he is a spirit."

"Damnit"

"Yami, don't worry," Kaiba said tenderly. He lifted a hand to cup Yami's face. "It will work out, trust me."

"Seto," Yami whispered. "I do, I have always trusted you."


	7. The lies for the honest

Just Let Me Burn

**Chapter 7**

The lies for the honest~

**Thanks for all the support from RegalAngel (who keeps bitching for me to put up another chapter) and to all the readers and reviewers. It means a lot… so finally here is the next chapter…:) Regal….**

Yugi stood back in the Spirit World. He wondered for what felt like several hours in search of the place he had met the moon spirit. He turned a corner that exited a large tunnel in a mountain and found the street arranged dry mud houses. He looked over his shoulder to find the mountain gone and replaced by plain motionless water.

It didn't take him long to find the moon that hang only meters from the water. Ryou sat motionless on the curve of the white stone.

"Ryou?" Yugi called out. "Ryou I need to speak to you."

"You wish to speak with me?" Ryou said from up on the moon, his face held a little more life than the first time they met. "Why ever why? Why would the sun wish to speak to the moon?"

Yugi's eyes widened faintly. "You know I'm the sun?"

"Of course, this is the spirit world after all," Ryou said. He tilted his head to the side. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to help you remember," Yugi said, taking a step closer.

Ryou giggled and jumped down from the moon, his feet sinking mid shin into the water and quickly splashed his way over to Yugi, a huge grin on his face.

"Ry-" Yugi began.

"Shhh!" Ryou hissed still grinning. "Do you know what this is?" He held up the millennium ring.

Yugi nodded, "The millennium ring?"

"Exactly!" Ryou cheered. "This is a spirit item. When I bought it- well… well anyway- when I got it I started to wake. That's when you found me here, you see?"

Yugi nodded, confused.

"It's amplifying me and making him-me realise…slowly, not yet," Ryou sped out. He twirled his finger at times.

Yugi frowned, "Dose it help that I come here?"

"Yes, it helps," Ryou chuckled.

"Me, Yami and Seto know you're the moon," Yugi stated. "Dose anyone else know?"

"No," Ryou shook his head and glared. "Tell Atemu to back off."

Yugi's eyes widened and he took a step back. "What? How do you know Yami's real name?"

"Spirit world," Ryou said. "And Atemu is the one after me, isn't he?"

"Yes," Yugi whispered.

"When I wake up, tell him to back off," Ryou growled and walked away, water swishing around his legs.

Yugi woke, eyes flashing open. He sighed running a hand through his pointy hair and sat up. Looking over to his right the alarm clock on Kaiba's side of the bed read 2:14 am. He grimaced, rolling over the dead asleep Yami and slid off the bed the three of them shared. Slipping on some pants he quietly padded out the room and down the hall, a small noise was heard when he reached the stairs. Yugi sighed and tip-toed down them and turned into the kitchen to find the young Kaiba brothers seated at the kitchen counter eating cookies and whatever drinks they found in the fridge.

Yugi frowned and crossed his arms at the two shocked brothers. "Noah and Mokuba, what do you think you're doing up so late at night?" he demanded with as much authority he could muster.

Noah smirks and shrugged. "Water gets its energy from the moon, so naturally…"

"Uh-huh," Yugi raised and eyebrow at the other. "And you Mokuba? What's your excuse?"

The long black haired boy chuckled quietly. "I may not me a spirit like everyone else in this house but tomorrow is Saturday."

Yugi grunted and rolled his eyes, "smart ass." He groaned quietly, stepping over to the other spirit and non-spirit. He sat down and grabbed a cookie cramming it into his mouth, looking tired as ever.

"Yugi, why don't you go back to bed? You look really tired," Mokuba said concerned.

"And why don't I tell your brother what you two do every night," Yugi snapped.

"What do they do?" Came a cold and tired voice. All three turned to face a half asleep Kaiba frowning and looking pissed to be up at such an hour.

"They do this every night, coming down here and eating all night," Yugi blabbed.

"Yugi!" the two young Kaiba's whined.

"Go back to bed you two, I'll deal with you later," Kaiba yawned and glared. The two young boys up and ran for their rooms knowing a tired Kaiba was a raging Kaiba.

"Yugi?" Kaiba called softly after the other two were gone.

"No, nothing. Spirit world and all," Yugi waved a hand disregarding. He sighed and leaned back into the others chest as strong arms encircled him waisted and a pair of lips gave feather light touches to his skin. "Seto," Yugi moaned softly.

Yeees?" Kaiba smirked. He tightened his hold on the small boy.

"Sleep, need to sleep," He whispered. "No more sex tonight."

With a whine of protest Kaiba obeyed and followed the other to bed where Yami lay fast asleep.

A loud scream pierced the air of the apartment, as a boy smaller than the other shot up straight in the bed he shared with the boy that looked so much like him. Ryous scream ended in a choked manner as he began to cry his heart out. Bakura was wide awake the moment that the sweet boy began to scream and stared at him for a moment as he sobbed, he sat up and pulled the younger close to him hushing and speaking sweet nothings to calm him. Ryou whined and buried his face as deep as he could into the olders neck, mumbling and choking.

"It's okay Ry," Bakura whispered softly, smoothing down the boys hair. "It was a dream."

"No, I-it wasn't!" Ryou cried. "It wasn't, it was too real I can still feel the water around my legs."

Bakura hushed him and lightly kissed his forehead. "What was the dream?"

"It was some where m-made of water and there was Yugi and I was there, but I couldn't hear what we were saying," Ryou sobbed. "I could feel my emotions, they were really happy to start and then they went straight down to furious and he looked so hurt and the anger…"

Bakura hushed him, carding his hand through the silky white hair. He watched as the distraught boy cried himself back to sleep eventually. He frowned, Yugi? Wasn't that… that name was familiar to him; he just couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

His head snapped to face the far corner of the room and glared as Akefia stepped into the light coming in from a window. He exhaled in relief, and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"I felt something was wrong so I came here, little brother," Akefia said quietly, looking at his feet.

Bakuras face softened. It was rare to see Akefia worried, especially about Bakura.

"No, that's fine," He said. "It was Ryou, he had a nightmare."

Akefia blinked. "It's him I sensed?"

"Maybe," Bakuras gaze shifted to Ryou. Roused hair and softly lifting chest.

Akefia frowned, shifting slightly before taking a step closer. "I'm sorry I barged in, but I was worried."

Bakura scoffed and flicked back some hair, smirking at his brother. "Be glad I'm not in the mood to kick your ass. But I will next time."

Akefia chuckled, "I am glad to be at your mercy, oh server of Ra." He smirked back before giving a small bow to the supposed 'Server of Ra.'

"Tch, you're such a bother," Bakura huffed, crossing his arms.

"Well, fine," Akefia grimaced. "See ya." With a cracking sound Akefia disappeared.

Bakura sighed and smiled at the place his brother was moments ago.

Ryou dreamt that night.

The small Egyptian stood at the edge of the palace looking out to the world beyond the walls that he'd been behind his whole life. Being a royal slave he wore clothes like the high priests and the Pharaoh, a golden neck plate and jewellery. He wish that one day that someone would come and take him away to travel the world outside.

"Ry?" another slave with hair like the Pharaoh walked up to him.

"Oh Yugi, what is it?" Ryou asked, smiling at the other personal slave of the Pharaoh like himself.

"No, I just knew I'd find you here," The boy laughed brightly. He stood beside him looking out at the world with Ryou. They stood in silence, watching the skies change from blue to bright colours of reds and gold's. Only after the world was blanketed in black and purple did Yugi speak again. "I knew what you dream of, Ryou."

Ryou blinked and tilted his head, "What?"

"You want to leave," Yugi smiled. "To be taken away by someone. But you are a slave, there is no hope for us." He said with a saddened smile.

"I think I do, some how," Ryou smiled looking to the horizon.

"W-who's there?" Ryou panicked, holding the broom defensively in front of him.

A low dark chuckle was heard from the shadows. "And what would you do, kid?"

"I…I'll call the g-guards," Ryou squeaked, shivering slightly. "Who are you?"

"The darkness," the voice laughed.

"Please," Ryou sniffed. "Don't kill me, who ever you are."

"Why would I kill such a gem like you?" Confusing in the voice.  
>"I'm not a gem, I'm just a slave," Ryou shivered, looking at the ground.<p>

There was a grip on the end of the broom, as the hand of the other held onto it. Ryou slowly looked up to the unknown and hiccupped. He looked just like Ryou.

The dried blood eyes frowned at the white haired boy. "Slave? I take it the Pharaohs personal slave?"

Ryou nodded.

"I see," he growled. "Come with me and I can give you a better life."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because some one like you shouldn't be a slave, no matter where."

Ryou thought, this would be his one chance to leave, to live his dream. If he left a message, he was sure that Yugi could convince the Pharaoh to let him be free.

Ryous lips slowly raised and he smiled at the other. "Yes, I will go with you."

"Good, come on," He said grabbing the boy and dragging him with him out of the room.

"W-what is your name?" Ryou asked boldly.

"Bakura Touzokuou," Bakura said. "And you?"

"Ryou Bakura," He said.

"Ryou… welcome aboard."

In the courts of the Greek palace, the king and his council were placed at the front of the room.

A man with long messed white hair stood before them, calm and uncaring. His wrists bound in chains and guards standing behind him.

"You, Touzokuou Bakura, have been arrested under the charges of attempted murder of his highness, the king," the woman with long black hair said. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Bakura said.

"YOU LIAI!" Screeched the tri-colour haired advisor standing next to the king. "You were going to kill him! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Calm Atemu," The brunette king hushed.

"Oh? And how do you know if I wasn't just going to maim him a bit?" the white haired smirked, before it was slapped off by multi-coloured hair and enraged red eyes.

"LOW LIFE!"

"ATEMU!"

Atemu shrunk slightly at the kings raised voice; stepping back from the criminal he walked back to the king's side with lowered eyes. "I'm sorry Seto," He whispered timidly.

Seto nodded faintly, "Don't lose your temper."

"Touzokuou Bakura, you will be sentenced to death on the morning after tomorrow, you have two days to think back on your life and asked the lord for forgiveness."

Bakura stared at the boy that looked like him. "Oh, I remember you. You're the one that sentenced me to death."

"It wasn't my choice," the boy said. He wore clothing like the royal court. "Do you have family?"

"A brother," he answered hesitant.

"Dose he have someone other than you?"

"Not really. Why?"  
>"I just wish to know," he said. "Will anyone miss you when you are gone?"<p>

"Nope," he chuckled crossing his arms over his crest.

"That's sad. Are you afraid of death, Touzokuou Bakura?"

Bakura frowned and leaned forward. "What's your name?"

"Bakura Ryou."

"Well Ryou, yes I am very afraid of death. Aren't we all?"

"Yes," Ryou smiled sadly.

Ryou blinked, waking in an empty bed. What odd drams he'd had, they were as real as memories. He sighed twiddling with the ring that lay on the bed beside him. Why would he have dreams like that? And why did the all have him and Bakura in them?  
>The door banged open and a tall blonde Egyptian walked in with a tray of food. On it was three pieces of buttered toast and a glass of milk.<p>

"Oh, you're awake?" Malik tilted his head surprised. "Good morning."

"Morning Malik," Ryou peeped.

"I brought you breakfast," Malik grinned, setting the tray down on Ryous lap as he sat up. "Bakuras out. He had to do errands with kef."

"Oh, thank you than, I appreciate your kindness," Ryou said taking a bite of the bread.

"Don't be. You're like family now and this is all I can cook without burning anyway," the blonde laughed.

"Still, at least I have someone here," Ryou hummed happily.

Malik sat down beside him and sighed, closing his eyes he listened to the humming pale teen. He sounded so sweet it almost made him jealous of Bakura.

"Wow, you must be a riot in bed. In a good way," Malik said. He giggled as Ryou choked on his toast and patted him on the back.

"Bed? No- what?" Ryou gasped, confused and off guard.

"Oh come on," Malik laughed. "You and Bakura. You can't tell me you two haven't done it yet."

Silence….

"Oh… HA you haven't?"

Ryou blushed madly. "N-no we haven't. I mean we haven't even kissed…"

Malik cackled loudly, failing to see the smaller boy hyperventilate and before long find him passed out.

"Ry?"

"Bakura… Ha~" he puffed out, moaning at the feeling of hands all over his sensitive body. "We really shouldn't… what if the others-?"

"They won't find us, they're all busy," Bakura groaned shifting slightly and licking the others neck.

"Still," his breath hitched. "Move…" he murmured. "I'm fine, uh… m-move."

Bakura happily obeyed, his hips sliding back and forth, moaning along with the smaller albino. The younger whimpering and moaning under the taller male, as he drove deep inside of him.

"Hegk…Ryou," Bakura cooed, biting his lip to try and stop himself from tearing the boy a new asshole. He thrust deeper earning a shrill cry of pleasure and pain from the boy below him. The heat around his member was intoxicating and drove him mad to the point of falling over the edge. Surely this boy was going to cost him a new bed, but who gave a shit? He was worth it for sure.

Ryou moaned out loudly and wrapped his long petite legs around Bakuras waist pulling him closer and deeper within him. "Ah~ Bakura, MORE!" His head flung back as his back arched and toes curled.

Bakura felt the muscles around his shaft clamp down and with a few more trusts they came together with a scream of ecstasy and collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Fuck, Ryou…" Bakura panted, his breath washing over Ryous neck. "You're so fucking hot."

Ryou smiled and fell into a blissful sleep with only his lover in sight before his vision faded to black.

**Yep, remember ****italics**** are memories, not present. If you are confused as shit and aren't catching on… give me a message. Heh XD**

**Ps. Regal, … D I had to write sex for the first time in my life… are you happy?**


	8. We're the gods of the godless

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 8**

We're the gods of the godless~

"Ryou? Hello, wake up."

The small white haired grunted and with a scrunch of his face flicked his hand through the air.

"Oh good, so you are alive then." The smirk visible in the voice.

"Sleeping… go away," Ryou mumbled.

"No, you see you've been asleep all day. So wake up," the rough voice said as he felt a poke to his forehead.

Ryous eyes slowly flickered open to find a mass of white above him. "'Kura," he called, hand lifting to slide through strands of hair that curtained him and the other.

"Welcome back," Bakura chuckled lightly. He leant down and brushed his lips against Ryous forehead.

"You're being nicer that usual," Ryou whispered leaning into the kiss. He yawned faintly and brought the hair in his hand to his lips.

"Maybe," he said kissing his brow, eyelid, cheek and jawbone. "Maybe not."

Ryou sighed and tilted his head back when Bakura went for his throat, running his lips up and nipped a few times. He moaned softly and held his hands in Bakuras hair.

"Ryou… I lo-"

"BAKURA!" There was a bam as the door flung open and almost off it's hinges and Mariku burst in. "Whoa, bad timing." He said staring at the flustered Ryou and Bakura.

"No shit," Bakura snapped.

"Whatever, its Devilen, Honda and Jounouchi they've picked a fight with Malik and I need your help. He won't last long," Mariku almost pleaded. Normally he would never ask for help but when it endangered his lover he would throw away his pride and make an exception.

"Shit, okay I'm coming," Bakura grimaced. "Ryou," he turned to the albino. "I will be back, don't leave the apartment until I get back."

"What? No, I want to come with," Ryou protested.

"No, you're not. Its to dangerous for you."

"I don't care!" Ryou hopped out of the bed and pulled on a jumper.

"For gods sakes bring him and keep him away from the fight," Mariku shouted and grabbed the smaller boys arm and dragged him out with him.

As they hurried down the hall, Bakura talked to Mariku. "So, travel by shadow?"

"If it gets us there quicker, yes."

Bakura nodded and grabbed hold of Mariku and Ryou. "Where to?"

"I'll lead you just keep us going," Mariku said.

Bakura inhaled and with a crack, much like his brother, they disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

Ryou collapsed on the ground as soon as they arrived. It felt like his insides were everywhere. He panted and flinched at the feeling on rain hitting his back.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you it's raining," he could hear Mariku behind him.

"Idiot," Bakura hissed shifting over to Ryou. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ryou breathed.

"First time travelling like that?" Mariku laughed.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"Listen, I want you to stay out of range and out of the enemies view. If they do see you, run," Bakura told him helping him to his feet.

Ryou nodded and then they were off, running down an alleyway that lead to the city square. He could see Malik almost exhausted from holding off the three males attacking him.

Ryous eyes widened, he knew them, why didn't the names just click before? Duke Devilen, Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jounouchi.

Bakura and Mariku rushed in to aid Malik as they fought against each other. Duke's main thing seemed to be throwing long deep purple needles at others pressure points but they did well to defend. Honda was using the rock and earth to manipulate it to his will and attack with that. Jounouchi was fighting with mainly Bakura in hand-to-hand combat but his fists were engulfed in flame.

So these were Bakuras enemies, his friends. Ryou frowned and flinched at the sudden pain that racked his body, with a cry of pain he fell forward out of his sanctuary of shadow. A woman stood over him glaring.

"Scum, I saw you hiding- Ry?" Mai was taken back. "Oh god." She lent down and picked up the teary boy. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of them." She fussed rubbing his back to try and ease the stinging.

Ryous eyes darkened. "But I am."

"What?"  
>"I am one of them!" Ryou cried out ripping from the woman's hold and glared.<p>

Mai was silent and confused for a moment before standing up and sighing. "So we're not friends anymore?"

"Probably not," Ryous glared faltered for a second. "I can't leave Bakuras side. Not after what he's done for me."

"I see," She closed her eyes and exhales, before in a flash stretched her hands out and used her power. Ryou screamed and fell to his knees as every nerve felt like it was exploding. If he tried to move the pain only doubled and he sunk to the ground whimpering and calling for Bakura. Mai didn't let up, if she couldn't have him than he certainly couldn't, so damn Bakura, she would have to kill Ryou. Tears began to pour from his eyes and mix with the rain.

Then it was gone, or at least the oncoming pressure was. With a bang Bakura slammed into Mai and she fell to the ground. There was an unhealthy crack of the scull and she was knocked out.

"Mariku! Get Malik out of here, NOW!" Bakura roared, he scooped up Ryou and ran for it. He ran until they entered a smaller square that was squished in between skyscrapers. In the middle stood an old Cherry blossom tree in full bloom, he held Ryou gently against it and called for him.

"Ryou come on, stay with me, wake up," He whispered tapping his face. Ryou moaned and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Sorry I couldn't hide that well," he said with a shaky voice.

"Ra, you are an idiot," he said before pressing his lips against the others. Ryou shivered and pushed into the surprisingly soft kiss. He gasped when he felt a tongue across his bottom lip and allowed it into his mouth without protest. Now he was in heaven, the raging pain in his body was forgotten and now replaced by blissful pleasure. He moaned as his own tongue was sucked into the others mouth and held tighter to Bakuras shoulders. Bakura himself smirked and pushed him against the tree, settling between his legs.

Ryous breath hitched and he turned away from the kiss, panting and half lidded. Bakura cooed and purred, licking away the line of saliva from Ryous chin. He kissed his jaw and held him close.

"Nice," came the voice of Akefia. Bakuras head snapped around to see him standing there and also Mariku holding up an almost passed out Malik.

"You're a pervert," Bakura grumbled.

"Almost kinky," Ryou said boldly, trying to hide that he was embarrassed out off his mind. "Dose watching your brother do these sorts of things turn you on?" he smirked almost Bakura like, teasing Akefia.

"NO!" Akefia shouted with wide eyes, turning he strolled away, mumbling.

"Heh, nice going there Ryou," Mariku laughed in approval. He readjusted Malik and followed after Akefia.

"I'd say we're heading for head quarters," Bakura told Ryou as he scooped up the younger pale and headed after them.

"Well that was fun," mumbled an exhaust Malik. He sat on a large sofa barely awake, Mariku was beside him. They all lay about the room in a gloomy atmosphere, Akefia was seated on the edge of the table and Bakura and Ryou on their backs on the floor.

"Don't even say that," Bakura growled lifelessly.

Malik chuckled, "Well, whatever. At least we're all in one piece."

"My nerves aren't" Ryou piped.

Malik rolled his eyes and laid down, stretching his legs over the lap of a protesting Mariku, he sighed. "But, you're alive. And that's what counts."

"Maybe," Mariku scoffed.

"Oh?"

Mariku shrugged and looked away.

Malik glared. "You confuse me." He stared at the ceiling and sighed. "Ryou, how are you feeling?"

Ryou smiled and turned his head towards Malik. "Well I can't really move that much, but the pain is residing." Bakura grunted and rolled to lay closer to the boy.

"That's good, I'm glad you not to well hurt," Malik closed his eyes and exhaled.

"They were my friends," Ryou said, daring.

The others turned and frowned, Bakura had flinched, Mariku sat straight, Maliks eyes flew open and Akefia glared.

"I'm sorry I had no idea," the small albino yelped, he cowered when Bakura moved to stand and leave the room. "Kura? … Bakura!" he panicked and tried to drag himself to a wall to stand but fell onto the doorframe. With a cry he ignored the coming back pain and tried again. He could hear the angry mumbles and mutters from the room he exited. He saw the taller white down the hall and called for him.

Bakura looked back in surprise and guilt. He ran to catch Ryou as he fell forward again. "What are you doing, idiot?" he held the boy to him and growled.

"Don't hate me. I didn't know, how can I when nobody ever told me their names?" Ryou cried desperately. "Why would you leave me in there with them? They looked ready to kill me."

"I'm sorry," was all Bakura could manage. He buried his face in Ryous hair and shivered. Ryou was right, about the held back information and the hated looks of the others. Why did he leave Ryou there?

He mumbled nothings in the smaller's hair and clutched the boy closely.

Bakura lay beside Ryou in his bed, gazing and stroking his hair softly. He watched the sweet one play with the ring he'd placed around Bakuras neck earlier.

His eyes were half lidded and he shifted up to kiss Bakuras chin. Bakura smiled and kissed his cheek back, he rolled to straddle the boy.

"Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

He smiled. "And I love you, my light."

"Light?"

"I am the darkness, I need my light and I have found him."

"Oh… I love you."

"Heh."

"Do you think we can stay together, with all the fighting and what not?"

"… Yes, I will fight for you."

"That's good," Ryou smiled sweetly, his hands stroking Bakuras thighs.

Bakura purred and leaned over him. Ryou thought he looked beautiful when he looked dominate… well more than usual. His eyes would darken, presents stronger and his movement swift and tender. His hair curtained them as he kissed him passionately, shifting to slide between his legs.

"Kura," Ryou moaned wrapping his legs around Bakuras waist, he flinched and pushed Bakura away. "NO! I-I'm not ready." He looked at Bakura and found him smiling and nod. He rolled off and hugged Ryou.

Ryou sighed and walked down the road in silence. He'd managed to sneak out of the apartment because Bakura hadn't let him out for days and when he finally fell to sleep that lunch Ryou had taken his chance to leave for a while. Of course he felt guilty for doing that but he needed to leave the room, and get fresh air.

Bakura hadn't let him out now that Yugi and the others would find out from Mai that he was with him and Malik.

He smiled, at least he and Bakura had confessed, but there was no one to brag to. No Mai, no Yugi, certainly not Malik and Mariku. He hadn't been able to even consider talking o them after the fight and headquarters.

He carried a plastic bag with a couple of bottles of milk in it, for some reason they used up too much milk, it left him mystified.

His train of thoughts were cut off as, in a sense of repetition, his bags of milk where smashed into the ground but this time he was push up against the wall by the taller of the star shape hair spirits.

"YOU BASTURD!" Yami roared at Ryou. "How could you play us like that? We thought you were our friend!"

"Ah! Yami, I was your friend! I didn't know!" Ryou cried. "They never told me anything, who their enemies were or what!"

"Then why would you still choose them?" he snapped, his grip tightening around Ryous neck.

"BECAUSE I LOVE BAKURA!" Ryou gasped and wailed. He tried to twist his weak form away from Yami but he held fast.

Yami faltered and blinked at the shaken pale boy. _How could this boy fall in love with such a heartless and uncaring demon like Bakura? _Yami thought. "You love that disgraceful demon Bakura?"

Ryou whimpered and screwed his eyes shout nervously. "He's not a demon, he's a really caring person!"

Yami scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You're insane."

Ryou shook his head violently, "I'm not! Sure he's an asshole at first, but when you get close to him… It's like how you and Yugi and Kaiba are. He is sweet and gentle with me and I love him!"

Yami stiffened and released Ryou with a huff, he turned away and growled. "Of course you did, you were bound to."

Ryou hiccuped quietly and braced himself against the wall. "Yami, I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Yami hissed.

"No, but I am sorry we can't be friends anymore," the small white haired said softly as his gaze trailed to the pavement. "I do wish it wasn't like this, I really do, Yami."

"Same here, Ryou," Yami ground out. "But you've made your choice and there is no taking it back." Secretly he wished that the little spirit would take it back and join them, but there was only false hope in that.

Ryou fiddled and looked at Yami's head, whom was currently faced away from him. Those odd dreams he'd had, Surely if anyone he could talk to about, even for the briefest moment, it would be Yami. "Uh… Yami?"

"What is it Ryou?" the sun spirit was somewhat serene.

"I've been having dreams," he whispered. "They're… about everyone."

Yami raised an eyebrow in question.

"About your group and Bakuras… they're in the past and stuff."

"When did this happen?" Yami asked, _Dear Ra, is he like me?_

"About a few days ago, the first was a dream about ancient Egypt, I think," Ryou thought back, he blushed, he definitely couldn't tell him about _that_ one.

_The first year_? Yami thought in surprise. _Shit this kid is remembering the past._

"Ryou, have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Yami asked.

"Uh… yes," Ryou said puzzled by the question. He heard Yami grunt and then he was gone. Ryou twirled around, scanning the area for the older sun spirit, but he was nowhere.

Ryou gave up on the milk and trudged home, surely to a fuming Bakura, in his thoughts was Yami's question, _'Have you ever heard of reincarnation?'_

**Ah well there you go… ^^ please R&R. it makes me happy and encourages me so.**


	9. Let it all burn, I will burn first

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 9**

Let it all burn, I will burn first~

"Where have you been?" Bakura fumed, as predicted by Ryou earlier. "I told you not to leave this apartment, didn't I? And then you go off like that… what am I to think, huh?" He followed the timid boy into the living room.

"I'm sorry," Ryou squeaked.

"Oh no you are not, other wise you wouldn't have done so," The dark spirit growled. "I don't want anything to happen to you," He said, the slightest softness in his angered voice. "What would I do without you?"

Ryou paused, Bakura was his first kiss and in return he was his first. They were both each other's first love and everything, of course this is why Bakura was so protective of him, but must he be so?

"Bakura," Ryou breathed out. "I understand how you feel… but I-" he trailed off as a pair of arms circled around his waist and held him to a warm chest.

"I love you," Bakura whispered. "And I won't ever-_ever_- love another. Even if you ever lose interest in me." He closed his eyes and buried his face in the soft hair of the smaller.

"I will never," Ryou whimpered feeling a hand brush up his faultless skin under his shirt, dusting his nipples. Ryou let out a slight moan.

"That's good," Bakura said placing his lips on Ryous shoulder. He nipped on a spot before sucking harshly, leaving a spot. "I will never lose interest in you."

Ryou shivered and arched into the searching hands, he cried out when a bud was pinched and trembled. Bakura smirked and slide the other hand lower until the tips of his fingers were inside of Ryous jeans. The smaller began to pant, his gaze clouding with lust and want.

"Ryou~" Bakura cooed, he licked the little ones earlobe and grin in satisfaction when the other cried out again. He could feel his arousal forming with each sound that came from the boy.

"Oh god!" Ryous eyes widen as he felt a hand curl around the bulge in his pants. His knees began to grow weak. "Kura… ha- I thought that I said-"

"It's fine, I won't go all the way," Bakura said, unbuckling Ryous belt and pulling down the jeans he wore. He leaned over the boys shoulder to watch as he pulled down the boxers that lay underneath. Ryou gasped, feeling the cool air on his hot arousal.

Bakura licked his licks and lowered the boy down onto the couch and spread his legs. Ryou blushed a deep red as his legs were spread and the taller white haired kneeled in between them. He gasped when he felt a pair of lips encase the tip of his member and tossed his head back with scrunched eyes and a loud wail.

This encouraged Bakura as he dipped his head lower and used his tongue and lips skilfully to lick out more sounds from the younger boy.

Ryous breath came in shallow puffs. "B-Bakura… Kura, Bakura, Bakura, Bakura-" he began to chant the heat in his crutch becoming too much for him to handle. He grasped Bakuras hair in his hands and moaned, his eyes opening briefly to see the sight of his lover lapping at his manhood. To watch a line of sweat trail down his beautiful sharp features and the pre-cum slowly seeping past the corners of his mouth sent Ryou over the edge. "Kura, KuRA! - Ah! COMING- BAKURA-AAAHHHH! ~"

Ryou opened his eyes, he stared half lidded at the mass of white hair that lay on his chest. He shifted to settle on the bed more comfortably, raising a hand to rest on Bakuras head he sighed and softly pat the other males hair.

His eyes saddened, that night he'd had a dream that didn't end to his liking, not one bit.

_"Ryou? RYOU!" There was a scream, but the small former slave couldn't tell who it was. "Shit, Ryou can you hear me?"_

_He craned his head slightly._

"_Okay, j-just stay awake, yeah?" the voice trembled; it didn't suite it at all. "Can you open your eyes at least?"_

_Ryou tried, his eyelid felt like lead and weighed down heavily. He slowly pushed them open with all his energy. Above his was the object of his desire, his sanctuary. Ryou found himself covered in blood that seeped from a large, unhealable gash in his torso. The male kneeling beside him was almost in tears, his hands soaked in the albino Egyptians blood._

"_-K-Kura," Ryou barely whispered, blood splattering from his lips._

"_Shh, don't speak," Bakura said tenderly._

_Ryou frowned and raised a hand to cup Bakuras cheek, the thief leaned into it. "What dose it matter? I… I won't m-make it, will I-I?"_

_For once Bakura couldn't say anything back. He sat there pulling the smaller into his lap and held him. Yes he knew Ryou couldn't be saved… but._

"_Bakura, I know you don't believe in the afterlife as much as I do, but keep an open mind," he said sadly, coughing some blood. "Meet me there."_

"_I promise," Bakura sobbed a tear trailing down his cheek. _

_Ryou smiled and pulled the necklace from around his neck. "I know you gave it to me to keep me safe, but I want you to have it. Keep it with until you come back to me."_

_He handed the Millennium Ring to the older albino and sighed._

"_Ryou?" …Silence. "Ryou!" He cried, burying his face into the smaller's hair. "No, don't leave me, not now! Not when I need you the most! Ryou I l-love you."_

Ryou sighed and slowly slipped out from under Bakura. He strolled over to the bathroom mirror, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and stared at his reflection. He trailed his fingers over his stomach finding no scars to be there.

_But of course, as if I would it was a past life,_ he thought bitterly. Yami had given him some thought and Ryou did in fact believe in reincarnations, but hoped Bakura wouldn't remember his past.

He wandered out into the kitchen and set the kettle upon the stove, lighting it up.

_Should I speak to him about this? …No, not Bakura. The Ishtar's? Malik maybe. _He frowned. _What about Yami? Surely he would be kind enough to speak with me, he is noble after all._

The loud whistle of boiling water broke him from his thoughts. He twitched and grasped the kettle pouring the liquid in a cup on the counter, before setting it down on the turned off stove. When he turned back around Akefia stood in the doorway. The taller males eyebrow rose.

Ryou froze his face flushing to a deep red. Akefia on the other hand, stepped closer observing the small boy with desire. His eyes wondered slowly over the smooth pale curves of Ryous hips, up to his chest and then finally down to his lower regions.

A heated silence filled the kitchen, as Ryou and Akefia stared at one another.

It didn't last long as Akefia took another step forward Ryou remembered how to speak.

"Akefia? What are you doing here?" he squeaked as the taller was right in front of him.

"I came by to check that you were safe," He said lifting a hand to stroke Ryous hip.

Ryou froze instantly, "Why?"

"Malik orders," He whispered, he pushed Ryou back against the counter holding his other hand in Ryous hair. "Why are you walking around naked?"

Ryou shivered, "Because I was with Bakura."

Akefia deadpanned, a grimace forming on his lips. "My brother… of course. He always gets all the good stuff."

Ryou turned to look elsewhere.

Akefia scoffed and took a step back, "Well, you're okay. So if you don't mind…" with a bang his form disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Ryou blinked and let out the breath he didn't even know that he held. The boy cursed lightly under his breath and walked out of the kitchen, forgetting about the tea he was going to make. He stepped into the bathroom and wandered up to the shower and turned the knob for the hot water. Steam poured out and slowly filled the small tiled room heating up Ryous skin, he sighed and closed his eyes seating himself on the edge of the bathtubs rim.

_What the hell? _Ryou groaned thinking his life would just go down from here. _Akefia likes me but Bakura and I are together, Marik and Malik most likely hate me for being friends with Yami and Yugi. Mai tried to kill me and the rest of them would probably try if they had the chance._

He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his temples, turning on some cold water he stepped under the spray and sighed under the water than slid down his skin.

"Fuck," He mumbled. Not that this was like him to curse so much, but maybe Bakura was rubbing of on him.

"That's no was to talk," Speak of the devil himself. Bakura grinned, that scary predator grin, and stood leaning against the doorframe, at least he had the decency to put on pants.

"And you're one to talk?" Ryou asked turning away from him to wash his hair.

Bakura frowned at the boy's odd mood and slipped out of his pants, walking up to the shower he stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ryous petite hips.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" He whispered into the albino's ear.

"Nothing, I guess it's just everything catching up to me, that's all," Ryou mumbled leaning into Bakuras embrace. "I'm tired, yet I can't sleep."

"Well… why don't we go out for lunch and if it's sleep you need, you slept pretty well last night," Bakura snickered.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Lunch sounds good."

The two white haired boy's walked down the cities main street hand in hand. Although there were many people crowding the pathways not one saw their hands because of how close they stood to the other. The smaller twitched in suspicion that the others might find them here, not wanting to get in a fight.

"Bakura?"

"What is it, Ryou?"

"Do you think Mariku and Malik are still angry with me?" Ryou asked quietly.

Bakura shook his head. "I spoke with Mariku on the phone and he was worried for you. They're all worried, they don't hate you," Bakura said.

"Thank god," Ryou relaxed with a small smile. "I'm relieved."

The taller looked over his shoulder to the smaller boy and smirked. "You're such a girl."

"I am not!" Ryou fumed surpassing the urge to attack Bakura with one of the Millennium Rings spikes. "Some times you're so uncalled for, you know that right?"

"Yep," Bakura beamed, letting out a laugh.

Ryou hissed and punched the dark humoured spirit in the arm. Bakura winced slightly but his grin didn't falter, he pulled the smaller faster through the crowd. They stopped outside a simple little café that wasn't filled with people like the others were; it was filled with the smell of coffee and cakes on the counters.

"I like this place the most," Bakura said leading them inside.

Ryou nodded in agreement. "It dose certainly seem nice."

"Good morning Touzokuou-kun," Cried an overly cheerful white haired girl. Her hair was long and as white as theirs and her eyes a shining sky blue. She ran quickly to hug Bakura tightly.

"Kisara," Bakura greeted hugging her back.

"It's been too long, what has been happening?" Kisara asked.

"Well…" He looked over to Ryou, whom stood a bit off.

Kisara raised an eyebrow, before catching on with a gasp. "Oh Ra! You mean you're not as cold hearted as the Basturd you'd like to be?" She asked cupping her cheeks.

"Sod off," Bakura growled, leading them over to an empty booth. Ryou sat down beside him quietly.

"So... What will it be?" Kisara asked.

"The usual times two," Bakura said.

Kisara nodded and skipped away making Bakura shake his head. He turned to Ryou, whom was staring around the store in curiousity.

He smiled that went unseen by the other and leaned his head against his hand and stared out the window. he'd come here to often, enough that Kisara had forced him to become her friend and enough that the others in the store new when to have this table reserved and what he wanted.

But still Kisara was the only one that would aproach him. Bakura grunted.

**well there you go another chapter unloaded after about a years of waiting... **

**still... oh and there is some art for this story XDDDD**

**YAY!**

**.com/gallery/#/d49wcc4**

**.com/gallery/#/d465kk7 (Why dose it keep doing this? D:)**

**anyway HunterBlood123 and RegalAngel on Deviantart, check it out =U=**

**R&R please! It keeps me going! XD**


	10. God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 10**

God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?

**Okay, remember this is Tendershipping. I may have a bit of a Bakushipping fetish… and thief…and death…and- oh shit, but … shhhhhhh!**

"Because I fell in love with you and I'm dead but you make me feel alive. If I'm lying I'm dying and I speak truly-," Ryou mumbled rolling over on his side, the television flicked silently between channels.

Bakura had left on errands with Akefia and wouldn't return for several hours. If Ryou knew any better he would know that Bakura would be back around two in the morning, hopefully not drunk. Ryou shivered, he didn't want to go through that again.

He gazed aimlessly at the television, hoping something would happen, not that anything would. Maybe if he tried drowning himself in the bath then Bakura would come home early.

"Nope, that won't work," He murmured. He rubbed him hands against his face, wonder what there was that he could do, it was only two in the afternoon. He sighed reaching over to the phone that lay on the magazine covered coffee table and dialled the number. He had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as he waited for the ring to end, so enough it did.

"Hello?" called the person on the other end.

"Um, hi," Ryou answer timidly.

"Ryou?" the other called after a short paused. "Is that you?"

"Hello Yami," the boy smiled.

Yami sighed. "Why are you calling? You knew everyone is out to get you, right?"

"Yes," Ryou said. "But I… the only one I can really talk to is you. Please Yami, won't you at least give me this? I need to."

The tri-colour haired boy groaned and gave into the pleading other. "Yes, I can at least do that for you. I won't tell the others. What is it you wish to speak of?"

Ryous smile widen. "Thank you. Do you remember when I asked you about the dreams and you asked if I'd heard of reincarnation? Well I've been having more and more dreams lately and I believe that you were right about them being past lives."

Yami stood there staring at the living room door from the games shop. "I see. Has anytime important happened in them?"

"Well," Ryou thought back to the beginning. "The first one I was a slave of the Pharaoh and so was Yugi, and than Bakura came for me and took me away. And, I think these ones are connected, there was…um… this other one and then one were I died. Those ones were ancient Egypt dreams. Then there were Greek ones, Kaiba was the king and Bakura was a thief on trial and you slapped him-"

"Pfft," Yami tried to hold back a snicker. "Sorry."

Ryou frowned at the phone. "Right… but, do you really think that its true?"

"Yes," Yami replied. "Did you know that spirits have special powers that add to their main power?"

"Ah, I think so. Bakura can travel about through the shadows, is that what you mean?"

"That's an advantage, but not the right one. Take Yugi for example, he can enter the spirit world, also known as the shadow realm, through sleep or if another spirit is calling out for help and I can see my past life, much like you."

Ryou blinked, all that came from him was a quiet 'oh'. He gazed down at his bare feet and spoke into the phone again. "So do you remember any of that?"

"I remember the day I slapped Bakura, yes," Yami smirked.

"You're all so sadistic," Ryou said disapproving.

"Yes, well," Yami shrugged casually. "We can all feel the three thousand year war, whether if we remember or not."

Ryou sighed and spoke of the one thing he'd been avoiding for some time.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"I…" He flinched and looked away distantly. "I'm not human am I?"

There was a long awkward silence where Yami stared at the phone with wide eyes and Ryou forgot how to blink. Yami's mouth opened and closed absently.

"No," came the final reply.

Ryous eyes screwed shut as he made a sound like a whine. He yelped and through down the phone onto the receiver, running to their room he flung himself down onto the large bed and screamed.

"FUCK!" He screeched, flailing upon the bed. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

He cried out, pissed off at nothing in particular and yet angry at everything.

"Jesus," Came a surprised voice.

Ryou bolted up and glared at the person in the doorway.

Mariku tilted his head curiously at the enraged white haired boy, and moved over to the bed. "What happened with you?"

"I bet you all knew that I wasn't human," Ryou snapped accusingly.

"Oh," Mariku blinked. "I did. But you know there are cases of late bloomers to the fact that they're spirits."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Ryou roared. The flung himself forward and clawed at the tall blonde. "Why the fuck-?"

"Would you have believed me?" Mariku asked calmly, grabbing the smaller's wrists.

Ryou paused and curled in on himself slightly. "No," he whimpered.

Mariku looked at him in pity, lowering himself he kneeled down in front of the distraught young boy, stared at the smooth and flawless pale face. "Listen, this is why you don't tell people that they're not human, you see it in movies all the time. You needed to find this out on your own, which by your reaction, I'm guessing you didn't." Letting go of one of the thin wrists, he tilted Ryous chin up to coax the other to look at him. Purple met brown and he broke out with a loop sided smile. "Is it so bad? Don't you want to be one of us?"

"I don't know," Ryous voice barely audible, his eyes sullen.

Mariku narrowed an eye. "I'm happy that you're a spirit. I thought that you would make a great spirit, but now we have to find out what spirit you are," He said grinning at the small boy.

Ryou twitched and slide from the edge of the bed into Mariku's kneeling lap; he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and sobbed quietly. Eventually choking out, "the moon."

Mariku's eyes had widened and grow even larger when Ryou spoke. "What?"

"It was a dream, but I can tell it was real as well," that didn't even make sense to him. "But I know that I'm the moon, I just know."

"Ah," Mariku closed his eyes and sighed. "I see." He picked up the small boy and laid him on the bed.

Mariku gazed down at the small albino that lay curled up in his embrace. The poor boy had passed out from emotional drain. He gently carded his fingers through the smooth white locks. Ryous eyes fluttered open as he shifted closer to the tall bronde.

"Ah, you're awake," Mariku said lifting himself up on one elbow. "How are you feeling?"

"Bad," Ryou whispered, not moving away from Mariku.

The blonde grunted and ruffled the albino's hair. Ryou cried out in surprise and jerked away, the other spirit laughed.

"You know what, oh mystical moon? You'll be able to help us now," Mariku grinned. "Did you know the only ones that can actually fight are me and Bakura?"

"Really?" Ryou blinked and tilted his head.

Mariku nodded. "And being the moon you should be able to control light and water," the Blonde said.

"I do like water," Ryou whispered. "But what if I can't use my powers in time?"

"Strong emotions on desperate situations usually allows you to use then if you've been struggling," Mariku said and chuckled. "I know that's how Bakura first used his."

"Bakura?"

"Ah-huh, it was when we first met. Malik and I though we'd push it out of him, but he didn't know that we wouldn't kill him," Mariku sighed. "Lets just say Bakura ended temporarily paralysed from Maliks beating and grinning and we ended up with giant black bruises up the right side of our bodies due to Bakura."

Ryou paused taking it all in. "So that's how you all met?"

"Yep," Mariku laughed.

**Hi, it's me sorry this is taking so long and the EXTREMELY short chapter just now, but schools back in and I have not got much time… not many ideas (brain block! /flails) **

**But if you could all help me out and stay patient ^^' Heh, please give me some ideas on what you would like to happen and you may find it in the next chapter or so.**

**Please give ideas to the dumb.**

**Cheers, Noa.**


	11. Just let me burn, it's what I deserve

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 11**

Just let me burn, it's what I deserve

**Uhh! I LIVE! SCHOOL IS OUT! Sorry this is taking forever I'm dying of TROLOLOLOL illness. **

Yugi paced around the living room with a frown. The house was empty and only he was there, he was waiting for Jounouchi to arrive in a few minutes. What bothered him was that they had lost Ryou, when Mai had awoken she told them what had happened when she found Ryou. He couldn't understand why Ryou had chosen Bakura over them.

"Yugi?" there was a click as the door opened and shut behind Jounouchi as he walked into the store and towards the back where the house was.

"Jounouchi, I'm in the living room," Yugi called back as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jou asked as he stepped in the room and flopped down on the armchair opposite to the smaller boy. "You didn't sound great when you called."

"No," Yugi sighed and turned away. "I was just thinking of Ryou."

Jou frowned and crossed his arms. "Forget that ass, Yugi. He betrayed us and we couldn't do anything."

"But I can't understand why he chose them over us," Yugi fussed. "I mean, it's _them_ for crying out loud."

"Listen, I don't get it as much as you do, but we gotta except it," Jounouchi said shrugging his shoulders. "For all we know he was a spy and was playing us for fools."

"Do you think so?" Yugi asked with the tilt of his head. "I never would have thought he'd do that."

"Who knows, evil people are good at acting," Jou said grimacing.

"That's enough," came a deep voice.

The pair turned to fine Yami standing in the doorway looking irked, an impassive Kaiba behind him.

"Yami?" Yugi questioned his lover.

"Don't speak of Ryou like this," Yami said walking forward. "He was a good kid and had no idea of anything that was going on."

Kaiba sat down beside Yugi and Yami sat on the armrest. Yugi and Jounouchi frowned at them and opened their mouths to question.

"Don't you think that Ryou was innocent, Yugi?" Kaiba interrupted, he set his icy blue eyes on Yugi. "You were the one who was with him the most and found him in the Spirit world."

Yugi nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but that doesn't explain why he went with them."

Yami snickered and grinned at his lover. "Yugi, you are oblivious. Ryou is in love with Bakura."

The pair deadpanned…

Yugi froze with his mouth wide open, his knuckles white against the sofa. Jounouchi choked on the air and began blabbering. Yami laughed at the two, watching their comedic reaction. Kaiba managed to flick a small, amused smile that lasted a second.

"How is that possible?" Jou yelled.

Yami snickered. "Apparently Bakura has a split personality," He said grinning. "The asshole we know and the flowery lovey-dovey one Ryou knows."

"That's weird," Yugi mumbled.

"You're weird," Yami teased. "We got together with him," he pointed his thumb at Kaiba.

Kaiba grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, but Kaiba's not a complete asshole," Joey said.

"Says the one who begged us not to go out with him and hates his guts," Yugi mocked.

"Shud up," Jounouchi mumbled and looked away embarrassed.

Malik lay sprawled over on his bed lazily. He turned his head slowly as Mariku crept in quietly and sat down beside him.

"Oi," Mariku said. "You've been laying on that bed for two days now. What's wrong?" He ran a hand through Maliks hair softly.

"Nothing, tired," Malik said.

"Bull, you never just lay in bed knowing you," Mariku frowned.

"I'm _fine_," Malik sneered rolling away from Mariku. He was pulled back roughly.

Mariku glared down at the smaller blond and move down so he was an inch from Maliks face. "Tell me."

Malik stared into those identical eyes filled with annoyance and concern. He sighed and looked away, "I'm worried for Ryou. We haven't seen him since the fight and I don't want him to think we hate him."

"I've seen him, Malik," Mariku said. "He's not angry with us. It was our fault anyway."

Malik blinked and punched the other in the face. Mariku flailed before falling off the bed. "You went to see him without telling me?"

"Yep," Mariku grinned nursing his swelling check. "Maybe you should go see him if you're worried."

Malik huffed and crossed his arms. "Maybe I will," He said.

Mariku chuckled as the smaller blond stood up from the bed and exited the room.

Malik checked to piece of paper in his hand and looked up at the apartment block and nodded. He'd only been to Bakuras home once, it's not like he'd remember the address. As he walked to the door it opened before he could touch the doorknob. Ryou blinked and Malik stared at the small albino awkwardly.

"Ehhh… Hi" Malik said waving his hand uncomfortably.

"Malik? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked innocently.

"Well," Malik rubbed the back of his head. "I came here to see if you were okay. I haven't seen you since, you know, and I wanted to check on you." He smiled lopsided.

Ryou smiled back. "Thank you, I'm fine. I was going out to get some shopping, would you like to accompany me? We can talk," he asked the awkward blond.

"I would like that."

The two walked silently away from the apartment blocks and headed for the cities main street. It was packed already and would probably be like that for the rest of the day, like usual. Ryou frowned and placed his hands on his hips, thinking he let out a huff and glanced over at Malik, who was waiting for Ryou to lead them. The white head shrugged.

"Hey Malik? Do you want to go to the shopping centre?" Ryou asked. He'd rather go there. It was air-coned and he had to get some more clothes anyway.

"Yes," Malik beamed almost jigging on the spot excitedly. "I love that place."

Malik did love shopping, he thought it was girly himself but he couldn't help but hanging around there and browsing through clothes and other accessories. They exchanged small talk as they walked in the direction of the centre, both self-conscious of the other.

"You know this is pointless," Ryou said, twitching with irritation.

"What is?" Malik asked, he felt the same.

"This awkwardness. We weren't like this before, yes we had a bit of a fall out but I don't care about that now. It's in the pas and I would rather move on and have us all friends again," Ryou said frowning at the ground.

Malik blinked at how serious the small albino could be. He chuckled slightly before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Ryou stared at the illusion spirit in bewilderment.

"What?" he asked, watching as the blond began to calm his laughter.

"Ah ha ha~ You don't suite a face like that, you know?" He giggled. "You should leave the frowns and brooding to Akefia and Bakura."

"Pfft!" Ryou snorted. "You know how to break a mood, Malik. You know that right?"

"Hellz Yeah!" Malik beamed in pride. He grinned and threw his arm around Ryous shoulder walking forward. "You know, I'm glad you're apart of our family," Malik said serenely. "Having someone like you and your personality makes us feel complete."

Ryou was quiet and Malik looked down to see a pair of big teary brown eyes gazing back up at him. "Eh? What?" he chirped. "Silly, don't cry." He chuckled running his thumb across Ryous cheeks to wide away the tears trailing down his face.

"B-but that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," the small boy sniffed, circling his arms around the blond's waist and buried his face into his chest.

Malik hugged the boy back and smiled. "Come on, shopping."

Ryou nodded and pulled away rubbing his face with the back of his hands. "Yeah," He whispered.

They spent almost three hours buying food and clothes ad browsing. They stood in one of the popular shops. Malik pulled out a blood red shirt and held it up.

"Hey Ryou what do you think?"

Ryou turned and frowned. "Red? And is silk."

"Yeah I was thinking of Akefia," Malik said gazing over it. "He's been such a great help and he doesn't ask for anything, so I thought it would be nice to get him something."

"Okay," Ryou smiled. "Wait when's his birthday?" he'd forgotten to ask anyone.

"Um, I don't know actually. He never did tell us," Malik thought. "What about you?"

The smaller shuffled through some clothes and pulled out a light green tank top. "Me? I was born on the second of September."

"HA! Just like Bakura. How weird," Malik laugh quietly.

"Really?" Ryou wondered. It was odd that his birthday was the same day as Bakuras.

He stepped away from the clothes pile and headed for the front door before glancing over his shoulder. "If you want to buy that for Akefia I'll be waiting at the coffee shop at the other end," He said leaving.

Malik glanced at Ryou as he left and sighed; walking over to the counter he searched for his wallet in his back pocket and pulled out a fifty. Looking up to the clerk, his purple eyes met another purple pair. A minute pasted… then Malik let out a scream and stumbled back.

"THE FUCK?" he cried out. There stood Mariku with the most feral grin he'd ever seen, standing behind the counter oh so casually. "YOU DICKHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Mariku roared with laughter even when his pretty boy lover smacked him upside the head. "Ohhhh, come on Malik," he snickered. "It's just a bit of fun."

"How do you call scaring the shit out of me fun?" Malik flushed.

The taller blond just smirked.

"Fine," Malik snarled, throwing his hands in the air. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was walking around and saw you guys and thought I'd have some fun, simple as that," he said. "Totally worth it."

Malik blinked, not wanting to deal with this right now. "Can I castrate you now?"

"Why would you do that? How would you have those awesome orgasms with out my balls?" Mariku grinned.

"I wouldn't," Malik said. He pulled Mariku around and stuffed the shirt in his pants and dragged the lunatic out of the shop with him. "I'm still hanging out with Ryou, so you can come have a coffee with us but them you leave. Understood?"

"Yeah sure," Mariku sighed, wrapping his arms around Maliks waist and kissed his cheek before they continued down the hall.

Ryou walked into the coffee shop, it was called Midknight at the Oasis. Ryou strolled up to the counter and fished out some change from his pocket.

"Good day, how may I help you?" came a cheery yet familiar voice of the clerk.

Ryou looked at the woman behind the counter for the first time and froze. Blue eyes narrowed deathly at him.

"You," Anzu hissed, the angry visibly flowing off her. "You BASTURD!" her fist swang around and crashed into Ryous jaw sending his onto his backside. He cried out feeling a pair of arms lift him to his feet.

"How dare you!" came the voice of Mariku. He was leaning over the counter, hand fisted in Anzu's shirt and shouting at her. Ryou turned to see a fuming Malik who's arms were the ones around him.

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU!" Anzu screamed, socking Mariku in the jaw as well. He flung back but still held onto her shirt and they fell to the floor harshly. As little as Anzu fought when everyone was at it, her punches were the strongest, almost as strong as everyone's combined. They hit the floor heavily; Anzu was picking herself up as Mariku lunged at her. She screamed and raised her arms in defence.

Akefia, Bakura and Malik sat quietly in the city square. It was the beginning of the night and the three were sipping on coffee watching the citizens wondering by, going on dates or just out to party. Akefia was exchanging small talk with his little brother in Egyptian. Malik simply tuned in and out of their conversation and stared at couples and guessing what they were doing or going to do.

"Malik, what did you do today?" Bakura asked still in Egyptian.

Malik cringed slightly and gave Bakura a loop sided grin. "Oh me? I hung out with Ryou is all, ha ha."

Bakura nodded with a grunt and looked around. He stood and stretched. "Well it's getting late and we're done for the day. Shall we head home?"

"I like that idea," Akefia said; with out another work and a crack of smoke he disappeared.

"In public," Bakura grumbled at his brother's recklessness. He turned to Malik, the blond hadn't moved. "What about you, Malik?"

"Oh, um yeah," Malik stood up and grinned awkwardly. "See you later then." He waved and quickly walked away and down the crowded street.

"Weird, he's acting odd," Bakura frowned at the disappearing blond spirit. He shrugged and turned…he and another flinched as they came face to face with the sun spirit himself. Bakura growled and got ready to fight.

"Oh come off it," Yami said, waving a hand angrily. "I'm not going to fight in the middle of so many people-"

"Then lets find somewhere else to-"

"I'm simply here to talk," Yami cut in finishing his sentence.

They stared at one another, one waiting and one untrusting. Bakura growled once more and straightened up. "So, what?"

"I wanted to talk about what happened today, about Anzu and Ryou," Yami said calming as Bakura did… only…

"What happened to Ryou?" Bakura hissed tensing.

Yami blinked surprised. "No one told you? About what happened in the mall? Malik and Mariku were both there."

Bakura Growled.

"I see," Yami nodded. He looked about, wondering what to start with. "Well, you see Anzu works at the cafe Midnight at the Oasis. Ryou had walked in there and … Anzu got out of hand."

"Did she punch him?" Bakura was almost feral.

"I know she has a fist that's rather… murderous, but you must understand-"

"Did. She. Punch. Him?" the white haired had promised death in his eyes.

Yami shivered, "Yes."

Bakura roared in anger and lunged at the sun spirit. "That BITCH! I'll kill her! Now I know where she works I'll come after her!"

Yami dodged the enraged dark spirit and kicked his foot out, sending the other male crashing to the ground. "Calm yourself and listen to the rest!"

Bakura lifted himself on his hands and knees, looking up at Yami with menace.

"When Ryou was hit, the two blonds showed up. She attacked Mariku and they ended up on the floor, but when Mariku went at her…" Yami trailed off. He started at Bakura. Their blood eyes locked with each other.

"What?"

"When he attacked Anzu, Ryou throw himself in between them and took the blow for Anzu, stopping the fight instantly. I …" the tri haired stopped there and broke eyes contact with the white male.

Bakura was shocked and confused. Ryou had done that for that girl who went at him? Mariku punched him? Yami was the first to look away this time?

"I… I –" Bakura was lost for words.

**I just realised a mega error in my 3rd chapter that Yami addressed himself as 'Atemu Yami' instead of 'Yami Moto' like he was meant to. :3 I feel like such a loser now… Atemu was meant to be his special secret name that only Yugi and Ryou know… oops. **


	12. God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 12**

God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?

Ryou stood in front of the bedroom mirror, eyes scanning over his pale skin. Only there was a large purpling bruise spread over his stomach, he lightly slid his hand over his middle and sighed. _I told Malik and Mariku not to tell Bakura and I hope they don't. _"Maybe I can hide this from his long enough for it to heal," Ryou wondered out loud.

"Hide what from who?"

Ryou froze in panic. He heard footsteps coming up behind his and watched as the white demon himself formed in the mirror, his arms wrapping around Ryous waist.

Ryou stuttered and twitched when the spirits arms tightened around him. Bakura hissed and lightly ran his fingertips over the large bruise inked in Ryous skin.

"Why would you do that?" Bakura whispered.

Ryou closed his eyes with a frown. "How-?"

"Yami told me, not but a few minutes ago," Bakura growled poking the tender skin. Ryou gasped and tried to struggle from Bakura but he held tight. "Why didn't you tell me? Better yet, why wouldn't Malik or Mariku tell me?"

Ryou flinched at Bakuras raising voice and cringed. "I-I told them not to. I didn't want you to worry."

Bakura bared his teeth, spinning Ryou around he pushed the smaller albino up against the mirror. "Worry? So you don't want me to worry that Mariku could have snapped you in half so easily? Or that you could be bleeding from the inside? Or that- or that!" Bakura snarled and almost knocked out Ryou with a smashing kiss, demanding and needy, the mirror shatter behind the smaller. Ryous eyes went wide as he tried to move away for the cracked glass but was pushed back into it, shards cutting into his back painfully. Bakura was attacking him with his mouth, not conscious of the pain Ryou was feeling at the moment. His hands roaming roughly up the smaller's torso using his body to keep Ryou against the broken mirror.

Ryous consciousness was thinning and fading in and out as his blood flowed down his back and soaked into the carpet. "Kura...Kur-"

"Uh," the moon spirit woke on a bleakly shining moon and his breath hitched at the pain coming from his back. Looking back to find his clothes completely covered in blood. He reached around, hand coating in blood, "Bakura."

"Ryou!" Yugi ran to the moon and stared up worried at the boy. "What has happened? You were sending out distress signals and you covered in blood," the sun spirit questioned. "What's happening?"

"Yugi-"

"-Ra," Ryous vision blurred as he began to tear. Bakura was sucking on his neck now and suddenly bite down furiously. With a scream of pain Ryou trashed, slipping on his blood and sent them to floor. Bakura was unfazed and continued biting his lover, blood gushing from Ryous collarbone and shoulders.

"No…" Ryou was weakening. "Stop."

Yugi watched as Ryou reappeared on the crescent moon, more blood around his neck.

The young spirit was shuttering and whimpering continuously.

"Ryou! Tell me what's happening right now!" Yugi demanded, he was close to tears.

Ryou cried, tears dripping into the water below. "Something's wrong with Bakura! He's lost it, help me. I think I'm going to die!"

Ryou woke; he was laying in the bathtub with Akefia leaning over him. He blinked; the larger mans arms around his naked body and he blushed beet red.

"Uh, what?" Akefia asked awkwardly, using a wash towel to wipe away the remaining blood from Ryous neck.

"What happened? Where's Bakura?" Ryou felt his heart clench at the thought of Bakura. Why did he do that? What-

"I'm sorry, Ryou," Akefia said gently, he wouldn't look Ryou in the eyes. "Bakura… he's done this before, twice actually," He sighed. "It first happened after our parents died, I was trying to calm him and then he attacked me. That's how I got this scar," He pointed at the big white scar on his face. "He… it happens when something courses him emotional turmoil and then he just, well, becomes something else."

"When else has this happened?" Ryou whispered.

"When he met the two Ishtar's," Akefia turned Ryou onto his stomach gently. "I assume they told you about their meeting with him?"

"Not much," Ryou said. He cringed in pain as the washer brushed over the wounds on his back, the tanned one gave a quiet sorry.

"When they thought it would be funny to attack him, he turned and beat the shit out of them. They had to end up paralysing him and none of them could move for days, course when Bakura found out that he was the one who bruised them up so bad he was grinning like an idiot," Akefia smirked then turned serious. "He loves you very much, you know?"

"I do," Ryou sniffled.

"After all that's been happening to you, I'm surprised he hadn't snapped before hand," Akefia mused. "It must have been the last straw."

Ryou sobbed into his arms and wondered what was to happen next. "You'd think Mariku would be the one like that not Bakura."

"Are you kidding me?" Akefia scoffed. "The Ishtar's had an abusive father. Mariku was adopted in you see, by the Ishtal family. When Maliks back was carved open, Mariku went nuts. He murdered the father, the servants, almost the older brother and fled with Malik. They grew up with the Mafia, gangsters, that's how they have so much money."

Ryou was silently processing the information that had just been told to him, and he thought. "How do you feel about everything?"

"I don't like looking back on the past," Akefia sighed rubbing Ryous back. "I miss my parents and Bakuras smile, the one he had as a kid. I miss Egypt but I never want to go back, I'm happy with the present." Ryou turned to face him sadness all over his face and Akefia smiled slightly. "And I envy Bakura. I'm happy he found someone as beautiful as you," he said, hands cupping the pale boys face and leaned in to kiss him. Ryou froze, wide eyed in surprise. He felt the taller mans tongue against his lips and opened his mouth kissing back, suppressing a moan. Akefia closed his eyes and tasted the smaller one before pulling away.

"Thank you," Akefia smiled happily. He stood up lifting Ryou up into his arms and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around Ryou. Ryou smiled and rest his head on Akefia's shoulder. He walked down the hall, when Ryou peaked over his shoulder he noticed a trail of blood leading the bathroom, realising it was his. He was place down in his room, Akefia searching for clothes.

He crept over to the bed and ran a hand through Bakuras snowy white hair; the other lay there sleeping and moved into the soft caresses. "Bakura," Ryou breathed sadly.

"Here," Akefia said placing some clothes on the bed. He watched as Ryou slowly dressed covering the purple bruise littered with scratches and the deep wounds in his back. "You know, you have a good friend in that Yugi kid," Akefia said.

"What?" Ryou blinked in confusion.

"Yugi, the smaller sun spirit. He came running in on one of my dreams, screaming for me to help you," He scratched his scar. "I thought he was bullshitting me, but…"

"He's a good boy," Ryou smiled. He walked over to Akefia and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders in a hug. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing," Akefia mumbled. "I couldn't let it continue."

"Yeah," Ryou kissed his cheek, tracing his scar with his lips. "Would you like a drink?"

Yugi waited in the desert, shivering as the cold air blow through the sandy lands night sky. There were ruined buildings of what looked like a long abandoned village. Foot steps where heard and he turned to them finding an exhaust Akefia walking his way.

"You have been here the whole time?" Akefia asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I wanted to know if Ryou was okay," Yugi said fidgeting in anticipation.

"He's fine… well alive," the tall male sighed. "Bakura has been taken care of and he's back to normal. You're a good person for coming to me, any longer and he might have died if I didn't get there when I did."

"There was so much blood when I saw him," Yugi shuttered.

"Yeah, well he's just really cut up," Akefia coughed and rubbed his arms. He looked around at the dead village.

"What is this place?" Yugi asked. "Is Ryous part of the shadow realm its water and buildings like this, only… now alive I suppose."

"This is the village of Kul Elna, my brother and I were raised in the city built of the top of this village," Akefia said. "This even may be the birth place of the 3000 year old war between us."

Yugi paled and stared up at the white haired man with big eyes. "I-…I want to thank you for saving Ryou. It means a lot to me."

"Thank you for waking me," Akefia closed his eyes. "I don't think I could stand what would happen if he had died. I feared for Bakura and my feelings for Ryou."

"You like Ryou?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"I do, very much. But Bakura needs him more than me and I could never hurt Bakura," he whispered. "Kicking him and shouting is fine, its only skin deep. If I were to betray him it would kill him."

"You truly love them very much Akefia," Yugi giggled. "Again thank you so much."

With that the multi haired boy disappeared and the tall man sighed looking about the village. He leaned back staring up into the sky filled with stars and a crescent moon.

"I love my brother."

Bakura smooth the antibiotic cream over the scraps on Ryous back. His eyes were half lidded and wet with tears. Ryou would smile at his reassuringly every now and then yet he wasn't lightened by them and continued to cringe from Ryous touch.

Ryou was silently stressed and wanted his fearless Bakura back not this empty shell.

"Bakura?" He whispered to the male behind him.

"Ryou?" Bakura paused his hands work. The smaller turned around and touched the others cheek.

"Please, stop," Ryou pleaded cupping the wilder males face. "It's not your fault, I should have told you. I just didn't want you worrying about me, Bakura." He leaned forward and his lips met Bakuras softly, kissing him tenderly. "Bakura, I think I'm… ready."

The spirit of Darkness blushed deeply.

Thank you to iLoveManicures, Regal Angel and Tiikerikissa for reviewing my story in pretty much every chapter and following Just Let Me Burn this whole time, it means a lot and you've helped with ideas.

**As for grammar… I'm such a lazy ass XD**

**Thanks, Noa**


	13. So cry three tears for me

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 13**

So cry three tears for me

"Bakura, I think I'm… ready."

The spirit of Darkness blushed deeply.

"You don't mean that," Bakura said quietly. He looked away from the moon spirit.

"Yes I do," Ryou said, he held Bakuras face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "I mean it, I want you."

The older male hissed and pulled away from Ryou and narrowed his eyes. "How can you say that after what happened two days ago? And you still want me to touch you?" he growled, disgusted with himself.

Ryou leapt forward and embraced Bakura, "Yes I want you to touch me. Yes I want you to own me after that, because I love you Bakura. You can't change that, even with a trauma from your past." He clung tightly to the other hoping not to be rejected and pushed away.

"I-," Bakuras eyes saddened when they gazed at the deep bite marks of Ryous neck and shivered. He couldn't stand what he'd done, that Ryou would be marked with scars coursed by him, just like his brother was. "Ryou," he breathed out, giving in.

Ryou smiled and leaned up to the other spirit and kissed him. It was soft, sweet and hesitant on Bakuras part until Ryou pressed firmer with need. The kissed turned hard and passionate as they clung to each other, the older running his hands along the moon spirits sides and Ryou moaned into his mouth.

The smaller pushed the older down onto their bed and straddled him, sitting up he unbuckled his pants and proceeded to pull off Bakuras shirt. Slipping out of his own pants and underwear he was surprised when the dark spirit suddenly flipped them over so he was between Ryous legs.

Ryou smiled happily up at his lover and reached up, tangling his hands in the messy yet soft hair. Bakura stared at the other unsure and with a nodded from the other he began undoing his own pants and leaned down to capture the others lips in a searing kiss. Ryou moaned loudly, tugging impatiently on Bakuras pants, helping them slid off and tossed away onto the floor where his own were.

"Some ones eager," Bakura purred nipping at Ryous chest and gave a hardened nipple a lick earning a long groan. Ryou began panting as he thrust his hips up to meet Bakuras and both cried out at the skin contact.

"Like I said, I'm ready now~" he moaned low and long as Bakura fisted him and began stroking slowly.

Bakura placed two fingers of his free hand to Ryous mouth who took them in keenly and attacked his chest with his mouth hungrily. Drowning in the sounds the moon spirit made as he sucked on his nipples and collarbone.

Ryou was on fire already; he could feel the heat in his body coursing through, especially in his lower regions. Moaning around the fingers he sucked on vigorously, he thrust up against Bakuras hard cock, rocking against him wantonly. Bakura pulled out his fingers and with a shaky breath inserted the first finger. Feeling the smaller boy clamp down around his finger he wondered how he'd fit in his dick if it was this tight on his finger. Ryou groaned in pleasure as his lover's finger moved in and out of him before a second was pushed in.

Bakura watched Ryous breath hitch and his eyes clench closed. Eyes softening he leaned forward and kissed the boy soothingly, tongue sweeping over the pink lips asking for entry. Ryous mouth opened and their tongue swirled hungrily as they sucked on each other. The third finger wormed its way in and Ryou broke the kiss, head falling to the side, panting heavily.

He felt himself being stretched and hissed at the dim pain of it, grasping desperately to Bakura. He whimpered when they were removed and rolled his hips up against the wilder silverette. "Bakura~" he moaned, cheeks flushed and his hair slicking to his sweating forward.

Bakura shuttered before lifting Ryous legs and wrapped them around his waist, lining up against the moon spirits entrance. "Ryou, are you sure you want this?" He questioned, gazing into darkened brown eyes.

"Yes~ Bakura I do~ Ha~" Ryou gasped, his lower region being penetrated. It was painful at the least and he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks and into his already soaked hair. Tender hands caressed them away and his forehead kissed lightly. "Don't stop, keep going… it's not that bad," Ryou whined.

"Says the one crying," Bakura shook his head, hair sweeping across the smallers chest. He obeyed continuing to push himself in; it was hard to do considering the immense heat and tightness that was Ryou. "Hnn~" He moaned burying himself to the hilt, trying not to come there and then. He waited for his small love to get use to him, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already had.

Ryou shivered, shifting and relaxing against Bakura before bucking his hips. "Move."

With that one word Bakura pulled almost out before slamming back in, Ryou shrieked loudly, clawing Bakuras back painfully.

"Oh shit Ryou," He gasped. "I'm sorry."

"N-no, don't b-b-be," Ryou stuttered, bucking again. "It's good~ keep going!"

So with that Bakura continued thrusting hard and steadily into Ryou. He was slightly worried that he might break Ryou in two if he continued like this but the sounds the moon spirit make only told him to go faster and harder. The room was filled with moans and panting and neither knew which one was making what sound nor did they care. All that mattered was each other and the building pleaser running through them.

Bakura slammed in again; moaning at Ryous cries of pleasure and reached down to grasp the stone hard pastel member and jerked it frantically. He could feel himself needing release and the way Ryou clamped down on him meant he needed to too.

His breath laboured and body convulsed as he held his lover clamp down deathly and screamed ear splittingly as he came all over Bakuras hand and stomach. He moaned loudly as, with one last thrust, he released into the petite boy riding out his orgasm.

His body went limp and he fell on Ryou, the smaller one shivering in delight.

Ryou giggled exhaust and kissed Bakuras hair, the other face buried in his chest. "Kara~ that was Amazing~" Ryou cooed, shaking hands carding through the darkness spirits hair. "I love you, Kura Touzokuou."

Bakura hummed and brushed his lips over Ryous chest affectionately. "I love you too, Ryou Bakura, my love." He sighed sleep taking over as did the same for Ryou.

xXxXx

**(I said dick and cock all in the same chapter XD)**

(Ohhh kayyyy~ I know this was short but I thought 'hey take the Effing sex and let me continue the story on a new chapter. This was hard to write because it was lovae~ dovae~ smex and I like hard-core rough sex :D please don't judge me… oh wait you're reading this so you can't XD anyway I hope you like my smut and please R&R, because I love that and it motivates meeeee~ 3 ta ta!)


	14. When it's all gone, sing me this song

Just Let Me Burn Chapter 14 When it's all gone, sing me this song

Bakura hummed happily as he waited for Mariku. Malik, dumb man that he was, told his lover that they would meet in town square an hour later than they were supposed to. Malik kept glancing at Bakura wearily as the latter continued to hum and not rage over Maliks mistake, plainly put it was freaking him out a little.  
>Unnn Bakura? Malik slowly called the others attention. Bakura turned to him half listening, half in his own world. He had a small smile on his face, one Malik hadn t really ever seen before. He gave a short grunt of acknowledgment. W-well, I was wondering why you re in such a good mood? Bakura blinked before his face twisted into a creepy knowing Cheshire cat grin. He chuckled darkly and looked away. Malik shivered, What s with you? You re too happy, it s like you got- Oh my Ra Malik s face went tomato red. My baby boy has grown up, He muttered shivering. He heard Bakura cackling at him and frowned at the wild haired male.<br>So how was he? Malik asked curiously.  
>Bakura snorted and waved his hand. I don t fuck and tell Malik, He said. And I certainly wouldn t tell you how he was if I did. Malik pouted and crossed his arms. I told you when me and Mariku did it for the first time and I- I didn t WANT to know, Malik, Bakura spat. You decided to tell me even after I told you to shut up. The blonde s expression didn t change, his frown in a running competition with Bakuras. Until Mariku came running up with a wide grin and waving arms, he latched himself to Malik instantly and kissed the shorter blond passionately. See? That s what I mean. Do. Not. Want! Bakura emphasized. About time you got here. Let s go get you re cousin. XXxXx<p>

Akefia found Ryou in his little brother s kitchen, this time the young moon spirit had the decency to put on a pair of jeans. He leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms and smiled as the boy poured a cup of tea. Not wanting the other to spill his tea everywhere when he turned to find Akefia there he decided to make his presents knows. Good morning Ryou, He greeted softly. Ryou did jump a little, but turned around successfully without covering himself in beverage.  
>Ryous eyes widened and so did the grin when he recognised the tall Egyptian. Good morning, Akefia, he sang happily. He strolled over into the living room and ushered the taller to follow and sit at the table.<br>Akefia frowned, watching Ryou walk and saw he was hiding a limb, a painful limp. He sat down opposite to Ryou and rest his elbows on the table, leaning in. So, tell me why you have a limb? He asked.  
>Ryou blinked stupidly and then his face went red. I-i well we, I mean I- He stumered, taking a deep calming breath and faced the calmly waiting Akefia. Well, last night Bakura and I made love. The white haired Egyptian blinked stupidly now.<br>Oh I m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, Ryou gusted, worried the other was disgusted.  
>Why would it make me uncomfortable? I already approved of your relationship with him, Akefia chuckled. Idiot I would appreciate it if you would let me eh-hem, see if he hurt you, he said, a light dust of pink forming on his face.<br>Ryous face however doubled in its red hue and it looked like the kid was ready to faint. Oh, uh I don t know I think it s a little inappropriate for me to show you those parts. Akefia snorted. One; I ve already seen you re naked body and two; - if you keep this a secret- I work with this kind of stuff. I highly doubt anyone knows, but I am a doctor and I well known one too, He said, he d never actually told anyone before. So don t worry, as they say trust me, I m a doctor. You re a doctor? Ryou tilted his head. I thought you d be a writer or something because you re always reading books. Akefia smirked, Yeah, a quarter of those are medical and the other three quarter are erotica. Eh? Ryou took a sip of his tea and choked. I heard that a limp after your first time is natural, so why would you need to see? Well, if it was normal you wouldn t have shaking thighs constantly, I looked at your toes and they were twitching too. You re overly flushed even before you noticed I was here- that tells me you re really not comfortable with even siting, I bet laying down still hurt. The small white haired boy gave the Egyptian a lop-side grin and shifted. After much arguing and insisting Akefia finally managed to have Ryou laying on his stomach, a clear view of his rear to the taller man. So, uh Ryou squealed as his hips were raised so he rested on his knees.  
>It s a bit tared, Akefia said. Just give me a minute. What? Why? Ryou called trying to twist around. What are you- Stop moving! the older spirit barked. Ryou shivered in anticipation to pull his pants back on but Akefia held him still and did what it was he was doing. There all healed. Ryou sat up on the bed. What do you mean? Oh it doesn t hurt. How did you do that? Doctor, He pointed at himself. I have healing abilities, hence why I m such a great physician. Oh, so that s you re power, Ryou smiled slipping off the bed and pulling his pants back up. There really was no more pain, it was like nothing had happened. Mmm-hmm~ Akefia hummed proudly.<br>Would would you like to stay for lunch? Ryou asked, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.  
>Akefia nodded.<br>XXxXx

Heeey~ a voice like Maliks called. It was smoother and less raspy. The two blondes and Bakura turned to the airport-waiting bay where a male that looked so much like Malik came running at them waving his arm about.  
>Namu! Malik squealed and flung himself at his cousin and embraced him. It s so good to see you~ You too, The new Egyptian- Namu- said. His hair was the same only not as puffy, his eyes more shaped like Ryous and his fashion sense more docile. He wore a pair of black jeans and a light blue sweater and a duffle bag over his shoulder.<br>Hello, He greeted Mariku and Bakura. It s good to see you Mariku and to finally meet you Bakura, Malik talks about you a lot. His sweet smile coursed the sides of Bakuras lips to twitch in a smile.  
>Nice to meet you too, Namu, Bakura nodded to the man.<br>Namu, Malik snickered elbowing the other. He has a boyfriend now. The cousin s eyes widened. What? Since when? A while back, sorry I forgot to tell you, Malik laughed at the crest-fallen blonde.  
>Bakura and Mariku laughed and the four filed into Mariku s black Chevy. Mariku and Bakura in the front and Namu and Malik in the back, the group chatting and as usual insulting on the ride home.<br>Namu sighed and leaned against his cousin, closing his eyes. I hate planes, they re so tiring. No, you ve just got jet leg, Malik laughed.  
>Hm, Namu nodded.<br>Hey don t fall to sleep! Bakura called twisting around in his seat. Idiot, he s just like you Malik. HEY! Shut up, you re so loud, Namu growled.  
>Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked. Well, he s a little smarter. Laughing at Maliks pissed off face he turned back around and slumped in his seat. So, Namu how s Egypt lately? Oh~ it s been good. No fights and nothing out of the ordinary, Kul Unla your hometown in still the same, Namu mumbled. He didn t feel Malik tense under him at the words Kul Unla and yawned. Your house still hasn t been touched in all these ten years. How lovely, Bakura growled.<br>NEW TOPIC! Mariku shouted, swerving into a new street. There s a great coffee shop near by our house, Namu. Maybe we ll take you there sometime. That would be nice, Malik nodded in agreement. No answer from Namu, so Malik looked down to see him sleeping on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes he carded his fingers through the blonde hair softly. Bakura, are you okay? Yes, I still don t like any mentioning s of home, the white haired male sniffed.  
>Malik just smiled at Mariku through the rear view mirror.<br>xXxXx

It s 6: 45 and the two white haired males sat on the sofa pigging out on delivered Chinese food and watching King of Games 5D s reruns.  
>No news from the others other than a text saying, Out with the Ishtar s for welcome wagon for Namu. Take care of Ryou, from Bakura to Akefia.<br>Ryou smiled placing down his bowl on the coffee table and snuggled against Akefia. This show is bogus, Ryou snickered, watching as the main character Yusei summoned some weird robot with a purple scarf.  
>The tanned male nodded and wrapped his arms around the smaller white haired boy. Sighing he nuzzled the soft hair and mumble something about Malik and his motorcycle. Ryou giggled and held his hand over the one wrapped around his waist.<br>They really have to spent the whole day with that Namu person? Ryou asked about Bakura and the Ishtar s.  
>Yeah, its been like three years since we ve actually seen Namu, Akefia said opening an eye, rubbing circles on the pale hips. Hmm~ I hope they stay out longer so I can satisfy my guilty pleasure. Ryou chuckled and smacked him, Don t be like that, what have I told you. That you with Bakura, he mocked in a high-pitched voice imitating Ryou.<br>The moon spirit frowned. I don t sound like that. People can t hear themselves, Ryou. They quietened down and stayed like that, just holding each other until Akefia leaned down and kissed Ryous forehead. The smaller mewled and laid a peck on the tanned ones chin tenderly. Akefia froze in mid lean lips centimetres from the pale boys.  
>Ryou frowned and made a noise when the other pulled away from him. The tallers expression serious and far away, slight laboured breathing. Some things wrong, was all he said.<br>XXxXx

Bakura groaned, his head was slitting with pain and his ears ringing. Slowly opening his heavy eyelids he gazed around the car. Smoke was rising from the bonnet, a large cave in on the driver s side of the car. Mariku was awake, his forehead against the steering wheel but looked absent, Malik was screaming in the back with a unconscious Namu gripped tightly in his arms, blood streaking down his brow, the same as Bakura. Mariku twitched and bolted up right turning around and shouting something to Malik and the smaller Ishtar nodded with a sob and pulled Namu out through the opposite side of the car, the side untouched. He then turned to Bakura; the white haired male was still out of it and opened his door pushing his out before climbing out over him. Hoisting him up, arm around his waist he lead the other blonde down the side street to a deserted square. What the fuck? Mariku s words made there way slowly into Bakuras head. The fuck was that all about? Mariku, I m scared for Namu, Malik cried out in panic. He was sobbing and clutching the similar blonde to his chest.  
>He ll be find, Malik, Mariku gritted. He s just knocked out. He seated Bakura on a bench looking back at his car and swore at who was stepping out of the vehicle that hit them. Fucker. There was a harsh laugh from the new arrival as he strut closer to the beat up spirits.<br>See, told you next time we d win, the blonde haired mutt cackled. Now, I know you ll say it s cheating to hit you with a car, but alls far in war. The five thousand former Pharaoh appeared from the opposite direction with a smirk. It s time to settle this millennium war, he shouted, light pooling in his fists.  
>Maliks stomach turned and he laid down Namu near a building before rushing over to Mariku and Bakura. Please don t hurt Namu he s human, just like we agreed not to hurt Mokuba, Malik pleaded to Yami.<br>Yami paused a moment before nodding. Very well, we will not lay a hand on him. Bakura groaned and rose up from his seat and hissed at the Pharaoh. Fuck you, you bustard! What s with this random attack? We re sick of the fighting and waiting so it s time to end this, once and for all! the Pharaoh yelled lunging forward at the spirit of darkness. Bakura dodged in time before fists were thrown at him, a dangerous light shining from between Yami s fingers. Mariku was about to step in but Jounouchi socked him a good one in the jaw, throwing him off balance. Mariku growled, rubbing a hand over the slightly singed skin from the brief contact with Jounouchi s flaming fists. The blonds grinned at each other before starting a full blown out animal fight.  
>Shit, Malik whimpered seeing Duke and Anzu entering the square. He shivered, concentrating he created half a dozen viscous looking black hounds with his illusion powers and stood on guard as Kaiba showed up too. It seemed like the whole gang was going to show up, they certainly meant to kill them this time. Bakura was holding up well against Yami until he felt a sharp pain in his hip, stumping back he spied a black needle before it vanished into smoke. Fucking Duke, he thought. With a snarl he lunged for Yami, this time black shadows seeping from his hands.<br>He watched from the corner of his eye as Anzu giggled from beside Duke as he wiped up some more of his dark magic spikes. Panic flashed through the white haired male as Duke set his pretty green eyes on him with a smirk, crouching and getting ready to strike.  
>Just as he pulled back his arm, his head collided harshly with Anzu s and the two crumpled to the ground unconscious. Akefia stood over the two in rage walking briskly to Bakura and stood between him and Yami.<br>Uh, come to save your little brother? Yami spat at the older male. Can t you even hold your own fights, Bakura? Bakura is more than capable to stand up against you, Akefia growled. How ever I will not just sit back and watch as someone tries to course him harm. Bakura smiled sadly at his brother and shivered as a presents appeared behind him. A-Akefia Kaiba stood behind him with a sadistic smirk. Without much effort he swang his leg around, heel colliding with Bakuras head and the smaller white haired male went flying, skidding across the ground. The spirit of disappearing s eyes widened and he cried out for his brother before Yami throw himself forward and his attack blocked by a black hound. Shit, Malik swore as Bakura slowly sat up, more blood spilling down his face. Mariku and Jounouchi were still in their own world so there was no help from them and probably wouldn t be until one of them died.  
>xXxXx<p>

Ryou frowned, once again he d been pulled into the spirit world and once again he sat on the crescent moon looking down as Yugi ran over the water to him.  
>Ryou! Yugi shouted breathlessly. Gods, you have to do something! Ryou watched the panicked male and tilted his head in confusion. What s wrong, Yugi? What can I do to help? It s Atemu, he s attacked your friends! I tried to stop him but he kept going on about it s time, we must end this and then he left to find the others, Yugi sobbed, fiddling with his fingers. I couldn t stop him, I m sorry. I m worried for everyone, I think he s actually going to kill Bakura. Ryous eyes widened dramatically and then with a chilled, icy voice he said, Let me out of here, right now. XXxXx<p>

Panicking and bolting through the streets, no jacket, no shoes and no idea what to do when he found them, Ryou ignored the pain in his feet to try and get to them on time.  
>What will I do? What will I DO? He screamed in his head. I have no powers yet, I can t fight, and I probably won t get there in time. What will I do?<br>Guilt and sorrow at his uselessness built in his heart. A twitching feeling ran down his back, looking over his shoulders he found a large pair of white wings had shot out if his back, ripping his shirt. They were soft and perfect, almost like doves wings. Experimentally flapping them, the force of wind lifted him from his feet a foot or so. He frowned concentrating, sprinting into a run and flapping his new wings he slowly and clumsily lifted into the air. Praying to whatever God was out there; giving him thanks and hopes that he could get there as quickly as possible.  
>A small voice whispered and sobbed in his head that course Ryous heart to drop.<br>xXxXx

(A/N: Boo yah, two more chapters to go~ thought you might not like the ending as those I have told are angry at me for it XD so RegalAngel and Wamee don t say anything! As for Namu that is a cameo for Tobi-chan I think she s called Vanilla-something on fanfiction, THIS WAS FOR YOU! So yeah that s for reading and I hope you will enjoy whats to happen next :P )


	15. So, cry three tears for me

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 15**

So cry three tears for me

Maliks breath was laboured as he swang a punch at Yugi, the small sun spirit having just arrived to support Yami. What confused the blonde was to why the boy was sobbing and glaring at the older sun spirit.

Yugi did something like a solar flare, momentarily blinding the blonde. As Malik was pushed to the ground roughly he panicked and summoned a large grey wolf over him to his aid. The sun spirit faltered and backed away from the illusion, sure they were illusions but they hurt like hell.

Bakuras eyesight was blurring slightly as he dodged Kaiba's dangerous and powerful kicks, ducking and twisting from the tall brunette. He was panting and so was the blue-eyed male before him. _I need to live, for Ryou, _he thought over and over in his head, urging him not to give up. _I can do this! I can do this!_

Mariku and Jounouchi were both bloody and their clothes shredded as they clawed and pummelled each other. They were completely somewhere else, seething in each other's hate.

"Yami, stop this," Yugi pleaded to the taller sun spirit. "We don't need to kill them, this war has lasted too long."

"And that's exactly why it needs to end now," Atemu spat harshly, pulling Yugi out of the way of the older Touzokuou brothers rage. "They don't deserve to live, Yugi."

"If we kill them we will be no different to them in the past," Yugi snapped.

"I know that," Yami growled kicking Akefia in the stomach. "But it must end, now."

"Atemu-"

Bakura shot up behind Yami and hit him square in the shoulders, the former Pharaoh gasping in pain as he fell to the ground. Yugi cried out spreading himself in front of the multi-haired male in protection. Kaiba was to far away to get there in time to save Yugi from the darkness spirits fist getting ready to assail.

"Yugi-"

"STOP THIS NOW!" screamed a voice from the skies. Looking up, there was Ryou with glowing wide white wings and his hair flying softly. He looked like an angel floating in the blackness of the night. The moon in the darkness.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered in awe.

Maybe it was the adrenaline or the close proximity of Mariku's madness, but Yami lost sight and lunged for the off guard Bakura. With a scream for Ryou, time almost slowed as Yami's fingertips brushed Bakuras face and Ryous body lite up into an orb of white.

XXxXx

'_You did well,' the soft voice sobbed._

"_Did I?" Ryou sniffled._

'_Yes,' the voice said. 'I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it needed to be done sooner or later. I'm sorry it had to be you.'_

"_It doesn't matter now," Ryou shuttered. "It's to late, I did it and it can't be reversed."_

_There was silence._

"_Who are you?"_

'_You, you for five thousand years.'_

"_Oh, my conscious?"_

'_I suppose.'_

xXxXx

Eyes slid open slowly and Bakura raised himself on his elbows. Blinking he glanced at the weeping Yugi curling into Yami's embrace the taller male looking pale and sick. Malik was staring lifelessly and Mariku and Jounouchi both looking away as Akefia screamed and ran towards Bakura. Only he wasn't looking at his brother but something beside him, turning his head he saw white hair splayed out and dull brown eyes gazing into his own bloodied ones.

Ryou didn't move. Not one muscle, he didn't blink or breathe.

Bakura watched as Ryou stayed motionless and limp, even when Akefia pulled him close and rushed, trying to find any signs of life in the pale body. Akefia shrieked in frustration when he found none, crying into Ryous shoulder, gasping and kissing the moons spirits doll like face. The ring around Ryous neck jingling and glowed in the moons light.

Bakura blinked again, slowly the realisation of what was happening sunk in.

And he screamed until his voice was raw and his throat bleeding.

xXxXx

Yugi sighed, standing before the three tombstones marked with the names of the males that had died in the past two years.

The first was covered in flowers brought there by Yugi and others of the sun spirits friends and the other two decorated in flowers and books by friends and family of the moon spirits friends.

One gravestone with a hare etched in it, a creature that symbolises the moon, light and rebirth. One that suited Ryou Bakura well and so Yugi had requested that.

The other two, graves of the two Touzokuou brothers whom never woke up from the shock of Ryous death and died months after in the hospital.

Yugi shuttered, his powers gone and so was all the other spirits of the world. Ryou had given his life to take this away and stop the endless battles and the no longer spirits lived on, guilty and never even looked at each other.

Yami had been bed ridden for weeks in guilt and sorrow, regretting his mistake that triggered Ryous death. Eventually Yugi had snapped him out of it and convinced him to get on in life. To do as Ryou would have wished for them all.

Malik trudged up behind Yugi, his eyes red rimmed and face flushed. He eyed Yugi before placing down a book on Akefia's grave and a placing a tea rose on Bakuras. He reached over softy dropping a calla lily on Ryous.

"So," the blonde male whispered, his voice rusty. "It's been a while now and yet… it's …" he trailed off.

"I actually miss them too," Yugi said softly. "Always so confident and strong and little Ryou with his kindness."

Malik sighed, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Even Mariku is still so lifeless now, he misses them so much. I guess we all do."

Yugi sobbed and buried his face in his hands. Malik looked at him before wrapping an arm around him and shuttered, resting his cheek against that wild hair. The two stayed like that for a long while before they parted ways.

Time past and the books browned and the flowers wilted and were replaced with new ones. And the white haired males were never seen again, even in the afterlife and rebirth.

(… TT TT … so yeah . I realise the parts are choppy but that's what's happening )


	16. When it's all gone, when it's all gone

**Just Let Me Burn**

**Chapter 16**

When it's all gone, when it's all gone

Bakura and his brother sauntered through the sand of their shared part of the spirit world, of Kul Elna. Akefia grasped his little brothers hand in his and wept, the two stopping in front of the door that led to the ritual room of the millennium items.

Cold wind bit at their skin as they turned and gazed up at the moon, on it perched the pale boy they'd fallen in love with.

Brown eyes watched them sadly and filled up with tears.

"Why did you come here?" Ryou whispered to them.

"Why did you have to die?" Bakura questioned, hi voice dull but his eyes showed deep pain.

"I … had to stop it all," Ryou said, his white hair flowing around his ankles. "It was bond to happen, either this life or another."

"Why not another?" Akefia shouted stepping forward in anger. "Why did it have to be this life?"

"You would say the same thing in the next life, so why not this one? You would have died in this one either way. Why did you choose to come here?"

"Because I love you," Bakura cried.

"Because I love you both," Akefia bowed his head, his hand tightening on Bakuras. "If he loses you, I lose you both."

"I can't be born again," Ryou sobbed, his tears sliding down his cheeks and dripping into the sand far below him. "I can't ever come back and I can't even move from this spot. It's the price I have to pay to have stopped all of the fighting."

He whimpered and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and watched as Bakura grasped onto his brother, the two holding each other.

"Please go back," Ryou pleaded. "Please don't do this."

Bakura growled and glared at Ryou. "No! I won't leave you. You think I could possibly live on without seeing you ever again?"

Ryou hiccuped and shook his head. "I don't think you could, but I hoped you could forget me in the next life."

"Never," Bakura hissed. "I love you."

The three white haired males spent time crying and accepting the fate they'd chosen. The two brothers never losing contact with each other, wanting to be able to touch their most beloved moon spirit. Ryou smiled to them eventually, wiping the tears from his face and sniffing.

"I love you too," He said quietly but enough for them to hear. "I love the both of you. I'm a little glad you stayed, so I won't be all alone for the rest of my life."

The two spirit worlds of the Touzokuous' and Ryous had joined together. The water of the moon spirits washing like small waves against the desert sands.

The small sun spirit had informed them of their death and disappeared with out another word.

The two Egyptian brothers sat curled up against each other. The older embracing the younger in comfort and protection, the smaller exhausted and breathing softly in his sleep.

Akefia craned his head and watched the pale moon spirit as he slept, untouching and untouched on the forever crescent moon and the small damaged star on a string dangling from the top. Ryou sat leaning against the curve of the moon and his hair and long white robe keeping him warm from the bitter cool air of the Egyptian night.

The moon spirit and the darkness spirit and the spirit of disappearing were never reborn or seen again.

In the real world a hare was etched into the moon and the darkness held it high in the black sky amongst the stars until they disappeared into the safety of the spirit world.

The End.

If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense  
>nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't<p>

In contrary wise what it is it wouldn't be  
>and what it wouldn't be it would<br>you see?

Ahhhhhh~ thank you for reading and sticking with until the end. I had this very sad and beautiful image of the touzokuou brothers curled into each other as Akefia stared longingly at the untouchable Ryou, and so that's what I based this not so happy ending off. I might ever draw it too~

But Yah! Thank you all and I hope you'll maybe follow my other stories that I get to focus on because this is finished :P

Cheers, Noa!


End file.
